


let me love you

by simplyverstappen



Series: YouTube AU [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Communication (not as bad as brocedes tho), Coming Out, Fairy Tales & Bedtime Stories, Feelings Realization, Fluff, He suffers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, but then again when does he not, more ABBA!, no I still don't take criticism, oh wait I forgot the sex, someone gets punched in the face, someone please give Charles a hug, the gang is back together again, there we go, yeah that should be all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Charles knows if he keeps flirting like that with Dan he’s going to get murdered by Max Verstappen one day.or alternatively, everyone has found love except Charles and he might need a little help
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: YouTube AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659859
Comments: 183
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **thegreatgasly** and **nathanieldewalde** have asked for some more Charles/some Charles/Pierre and I basically used this as an excuse to dive back into my favourite universe and bring back all my favourite couples and well here we are and I’m not even sorry lmao 
> 
> Is the title from a Justin Bieber song? absolutely but we don't talk about that, it's not important
> 
> This turned out longer than planned (as always) with 6 chapters and I’ll do my best to keep the “posting every day” habit 💛
> 
> Have fun and as always, thank you so much for your constant support 💛

**SEPTEMBER 2026 - MONZA, ITALY**

Charles knows if he keeps flirting like that with Dan he’s going to get murdered by Max Verstappen one day. It’s not that he‘s actually interested in Dan - he’s hot, yeah, but not really Charles’s type. It’s just that it’s so much fun winding Max up and seeing his reaction.

“You did work out though, right?” Charles gives Dan a suggestive smile, leaning against a stack of tires while letting his eyes wander over Dan’s body. “I mean-“ 

“Fuck off, Leclerc.” Max rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed by now and Charles raises his eyebrows. “But I’m just asking?”

“Yeah, and it’s none of your business.” Max glares at him and Charles smirks. His relationship with Max is still a little weird and it’s actually embarrassing how desperately he wants to be friends with him. He likes him, he really does but- annoying him is just too much fun.

“Anyway”, Dan throws in, clearly amused and he puts an arm around Max’s waist, pulling him closer. “What’s your prediction for the race, Charles?” 

“I mean it’s Monza.” Charles shrugs, letting his eyes wander through the garage and he smiles involuntarily when he sees Hulk and Kevin babysitting Leo and Mara outside.

“There’s a lot at stake.” Charles’s eyes fall on Seb’s car and he smirks. “And I obviously want to win this.” 

He finally wants to become World Champion this year, the battle on the top is incredibly tight with Alex, Seb and him all fighting for the Championship and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

It bugs him that he still didn’t win, having come so close the last two years and Dan grins. “Sounds great, Leo and I will keep our fingers crossed for you, mate.” 

“What about the little princess?” Charles grins and Max snorts. “She’s supporting Alex with me.”

“And I thought she’s on my side.” Seb appears behind them, Kimi next to him (Charles has no idea what he’s still doing here, he retired 3 years ago but still seems to stick around at every fucking race, always close to Seb but it’s not that he minds. He loves Kimi) and a fake hurt expression on his face.

“She’s also supporting you.” Max grins and they all look over to Kevin and Hulk, Leo playing with Kevin’s helmet while Hulk has Mara in his arms, the little girl happily babbling something while touching Hulk’s face.

“Mate, can you babysit later? Just for half an hour or so but we’re doing some challenge with the Red Bull guys and it won’t take long.” Dan gives Charles a warm smile and Charles nods, trying to not look to the Red Bull garage. To Pierre.

Pierre and Alex are teammates for over six years now and Charles- Pierre and he are friends. Good friends, have been since they were children. But lately, his heart started beating faster every time he sees him. He started stumbling over words when they talk, every time Pierre smiles at him his belly starts tingling and it annoys him a little.

He doesn’t know what’s wrong and he‘s actually surprised when Max gives him a quick smile. “Thanks, mate, I’m gonna get them quickly. LEO!” 

He shouts something in Dutch while walking to his kids, Charles not missing the warmth in Dan’s eyes when he looks after his husband and his heart aches a little. He wants that too.

Not from Dan, obviously not, but- his mind wanders to Pierre and he frowns, ignoring it. Ridiculous, really. Max is talking with Kevin, getting Mara from Hulk’s arm while taking Leo’s hand and Dan sighs, a dreamy smile on his face.

“I love him”, he announces and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I hope that for you, you’re his husband and the father of his kids.” 

“Mate, I’d marry him a thousand times again.” Dan is still staring at Max, a warm smile on his lips and Charles sighs, that’s definitely too much love for him.

Thankfully Max comes back with his children and Hulk and Kevin, Leo running towards Charles with bright eyes and Max hesitates when he’s standing in front of them. “If there’s anything-“ 

“I have your number, stop worrying.” Charles rolls his eyes before he gently takes Mara, the little girl happily babbling and laughing at him and Charles’s heart melts. Those two really have the cutest kids in the world.

“Behave, understood?”, Dan says in Italian to Leo and Charles smirks when Leo grumbles a “Yes, always do, Daddy” in the same language, Max looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

“Damn that kid grows up multilingual. English, Dutch, Spanish, Italian- anything else?” Nico comes towards them with Lewis, the two of them holding hands, looking happy and Nico quickly ruffles Leo’s hair.

“I thought about teaching him German”, Hulk grins and Lewis raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you dare.” 

“I like the idea.” Nico shrugs, ignoring Lewis’s incredulous stare (”Of course you do”) and Max laughs, shaking his head. “Give the poor boy a rest, four languages are enough.” 

“What about French?” Charles gives him an innocent smile and Max narrows his eyes. “Forget it, Leclerc.”

He could’ve guessed that answer and Lewis gives Dan a questioning look. “So? Red Bull guys?” 

“Yes. See you later, little lion. Little lioness.” Dan kisses both his kids before taking Max’s hand, Kevin is already back in the Haas garage and they all disappear in the paddock.

Charles sighs, adjusting Mara a little on his arm - she’s playing with his hair but he doesn’t really mind - before taking Leo’s hand, giving him a quick smile. “Come on, I’m gonna show you my driver’s room.” 

He talks on purpose in Italian with him and he actually considers teaching Mara French - Max wouldn’t know for a while and it can only benefit her later, with them living in Monaco and all.

Leo’s eyes are shining with excitement while they walk through the garage, not letting go of Charles’s hand but looking at everything with curious eyes and when a few mechanics greet him in Italian he mumbles back a shy greeting, pressing himself closer to Charles.

“It’s fine, they’re nice.” Charles’s gives him a warm smile and then they’re in his driver’s room and he gently sits Mara on the carpet, handing her a few toy cars. She throws them against the wall, giggling and Charles stares at her, not able to hide his grin.

“She likes cars”, Leo suggests helpfully and Charles grins, falling down on the ground with Mara and Leo. “I know.” He gets the cars back, pushing them between Mara and Leo, Leo happily telling him about his kindergarten adventures.

Mara falls asleep on Charles’s lap after a while and he holds her gently while Leo is playing with Charles’s helmet, Charles watching him and making sure he’s okay.

“I don’t think your Papa likes me very much”, Charles says suddenly, not sure where that came from and Leo stares at him before he shakes his head firmly. “He does!!” 

“No, I don’t think so, little lion.” Charles gives him a small smile but Leo crosses his little arms in front of his chest, shaking his head. “He does!!! Trust me.”

He looks at him and Charles bites his lip, not sure what to say to that. He knows Leo is a smart kid, smarter than most 4-year-olds and he hesitates. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“I love secrets!” Leo’s eyes are shining with excitement and Charles chuckles. “I know. But you can’t tell anyone about this, not even your Papa or your Daddy, okay?” 

“Yes!” Leo looks determined, a serious look in his eyes and Charles takes a deep breath. “So Pierre- you know Pierre, right?” 

“Yes, he is Alex’s teammate.” Leo nods, trying very hard to show Charles that he takes this serious and Charles smiles. “Exactly. So Pierre and I have been friends since we were kids, basically. But lately, I’m feeling ... really strange when I’m around him.” 

“Maybe you’re sick?” Leo looks at him worriedly, holding the helmet a little tighter and Charles stares at him. “...what?”

“Papa felt strange after he was around bad fish and then he was really sick but Daddy took care of him.” Leo frowns, still looking worried and Charles stares at him, not sure what to say.

He knows Max had been sick a few months ago after eating some bad shellfish but he somehow doubts his feelings for Pierre are connected to bad fish. He appreciates it tho.

“I- the feelings are a bit more positive”, he says slowly, not sure how to explain it and Leo grins. “Maybe you _like_ him”, he suggests and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Like him?” 

“Yes like my Papa likes my Daddy.” Leo nods, clearly determined to help Charles with this and Charles blinks. He’s not _in love_ with Pierre, what-

“What is love for you Leo?”, he asks before he can stop himself, not sure why he even asked - that kid is 4, how much can he know about love. Leo seems to think long and hard about his question tho before he moves closer, leaning against Charles.

“Love is how my Daddy looks at my Papa. He always leaves the best part of the chicken for him because he knows he loves it. And Papa always makes him coffee in the morning”, he explains and Charles swallows hard, not sure what to say but Leo isn’t done yet.

“They are both sometimes very tired but still smile when they see each other so love is what makes you smile when you’re tired”, he ends his small monologue and Charles is actually speechless. “I-“

“Maybe you can bake cookies for Pierre to find out if he loves you too?”, Leo suggests and Charles clears his throat. “I don’t think I’m in love with him but eh, maybe I will. Thanks, Leo.”

That kid is too smart for his own good and he takes a deep breath. He’s not _in love_ with Pierre, that is just ridiculous-

“But you always keep looking at him”, Leo points out and Charles stares at him, speechless. “You- how-“ 

He doesn’t know what to say to that and Leo grins before he cuddles up, still hugging Charles’s helmet.

“You are winning tomorrow, right?”, he changes the topic and Charles smiles. “That’s the goal. You’re gonna support me?” 

“Yes!” Leo sits up a little straighter again, beaming at him. “You’re my favourite driver!” 

Charles knows that and he can’t help but feel a little smug about it, knowing how much it bothers Max and he grins. “Good.”

“Having fun?” Charles flinches when he hears Max’s voice and he looks up, Max leaning in the doorway to his driver’s room. His face doesn’t give anything away, Charles doesn’t know if he’s still pissed that he flirted with Dan before or how much he heard from their conversation (it was in Italian anyway) and he nods, carefully getting up while holding Mara.

“Yeah.” He walks over, handing Max the baby while Leo reluctantly gives Charles his helmet back. 

“Did he behave?”, Max asks while taking Leo’s hand, them leaving the room and Charles nods. “Yeah don’t worry. He’s a good kid.”

He winks at Leo who beams at him and Max smiles. “Good. Thanks again, Charles.” 

He nods at him before he leaves and Charles looks after them, taking a deep breath. Time to ban every thought about Pierre from his mind and focus on the only thing that matters right now: the race tomorrow.

The race is a fucking shit show. Monza is always special, there’s always more pressure so failing is not an option and Charles- he doesn’t even know.

All he knows is that Alex attempted an overtake on Charles’s outside through turn 1, however, Charles understeered into Alex and effectively took them both out. 

It was his fucking fault and even though he apologised- it had been a fucking shitshow. Max looked like he was ready to murder him after the race, Dan looking a little worried and Alex- it’s Alex.

He tried playing it down, giving him a sad smile saying that it’s okay, being way too nice about it and Charles feels like shit. He’s hiding in his driver’s room, not wanting to face the world (Kevin surprisingly won the race and is celebrating with Hulk and the others now), not wanting to see anyone.

He fucked up, he knows that and he kinda wishes Leo would still be here - the kid is at least good in distracting him. He curls himself into a ball on the sofa, trying his best to ignore the cheers from outside (Seb got P2) and takes a deep breath.

The battle for the championship is so tight, the pressure slowly getting to him and he presses his hands against his temples, trying to focus and not drown in self-pity. What a fucking shit show.

He’s on his way back to the hotel later that evening, still brooding in the taxi, staring out of the window, deep in thoughts and he just wants to sleep. Wants to forget that today ever happened and he buries his head in his hands.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

He freezes when he hears the song playing from the radio, faintly recognising that it’s some ABBA song and he groans in frustration. Bad timing, really. 

“Can we switch the channel?”, he asks harshly, not caring if he might come across as rude - he had a bad day okay?

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain_

Fucking great, really. He knows he’s a loser, he doesn’t need ABBA for that.

“Of course.” The driver gives him a short smile, changing the radio channel to some rap song and Charles breathes out in relief. What a fucking shitty day.

Charles is excited for Singapore, he really is and he’s determined to make up there for his fuck-up in Monza. And get a lead in the points for the championship.

He falls on the seat next to Romain, grinning when he sees that Kevin and Hulk are across from him on the aisle (they’ll definitely disappear in the toilets later that night) and he blushes when Pierre walks past him, giving him a warm smile before falling on his seat three rows in front of him.

“You’re okay, Charles?”, Romain asks him while the plane prepares for Take-Off, giving him a concerned look and Charles nods, leaning back when they’re on the runway. “Yep. You?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Romain pats his hand reassuringly, still smiling. “But I’m always here if you need to talk, yeah?” 

He puts his headphones in and Charles blinks confused before he takes a deep breath, belly tingling when the plane takes off.

He knows Romain means the fucked up race in Monza but he can’t help but think about Pierre once again and he steals another glance at his best friend. Pierre is wearing headphones, choosing some movie on the screen in front of him and Charles smiles involuntary, he looks cute.

Wait. Wait a moment. Pierre does- _what_?!

Charles shakes his head, turning his attention back to his own screen and quickly choosing some random action movie, forbidding himself to think about Pierre for the rest of the flight.

It works semi-well.

He does manage to watch the movie and get through dinner without thinking about Pierre but as soon as the lights are dimmed in the cabin and most of the passengers go to sleep, Charles is wide awake and he hates it.

“Can’t sleep?” He flinches when he hears Hulk’s voice and when he turns his head, Kevin and Hulk are both grinning at him. 

“...no”, Charles admits slowly, pulling the thin blanket a bit tighter around himself. “Surprised you two aren’t fucking in the toilets”, he adds dryly and Hulk grins, pulling Kevin a little closer to him.

“We did that right after dinner and I’m pretty sure we get banned from all Emirates flights if we continue that so we decided to behave”, he answers lightly and Kevin laughs. “And it could be bad for my image.” 

“Secondary, that's already ruined anyway.” 

“Thanks, _elskede_.” Kevin smirks, Hulk rolling his eyes at the Danish pet name and Charles grins. “Good to know you two are still happy after all these years.”

“Mate we went sailing a few weeks ago and can you believe that Nico didn’t complain once?” Kevin shakes his head and Hulk sighs deeply. “Yeah, that asshole got me into sailing”, he replies dryly. “It’s horrible, I hate it.”

Charles watches them amused, adjusting his pillow a bit better - Romain to his left is already fast asleep and Hulk looks at him curiously. “So? You’re okay?”

“I-“ Charles stops, is he? He leans forward a little, Pierre seems to be asleep as well, some action movie still playing on his screen and he bites on his bottom lip, deciding to trust those two idiots in front of him.

“I like Pierre”, he then starts slowly, his hands nervously playing with the seatbelt. “Maybe a little more than friendship but it’s ridiculous.” 

Hulk and Kevin exchange a quick look, some deeper understanding there Charles doesn’t get and Hulk raises his eyebrows. “Why is it ridiculous?” 

“Because we’re friends?” “And no one of course ever fell in love with their best friend”, Hulk deadpans and Kevin grins. “Look at Lando and Carlos, man.” 

“Yeah but there are no feelings there, okay? I just like being around him and my heart beats a little faster when he smiles at me.” Charles blushes, chewing on his bottom lip and trying not to panic. It’s fine, he’s not in love with Pierre-

“Mate, you’re in love with Pierre”, Hulk says dryly. “And if you want some advice: don’t be blind to your feelings, don’t deny them. Doesn’t work.” 

He winks at Kevin who just kisses him and Charles takes a deep breath, staring at the two of them who are making out now. He’s- it can’t be.

He knows Pierre for so long, they’re best friends, have gone through so much together, he wouldn’t- his heart wouldn’t just betray him like that and ruin everything, right?

But when he looks at Pierre, sees that he snores quietly- his heart beats faster again and he’s tempted to get up and fix his blanket which moved a little. What the actual fuck.

Charles takes a deep breath, pulling his phone from his pocket and opens Instagram (god bless On-Board WiFi), actually just wanting to scroll mindlessly through his feed for a while.

Well fuck. Charles stares longer than he likes to admit at the picture (he _is_ cute, holy shit) before he taps on Pierre’s profile and starts scrolling through his pictures, staring at Pierre and he can’t help but notice how fucking pretty and how cute he is.

  
  
  


He’s in love with Pierre. _Putain_.


	2. Chapter 2

Singapore is hot and humid and Charles loves it. He’s in the hotel, Free Practice starts in a few hours and he still tries to come to terms with the realisation of his feelings for Pierre.

He’s not very good at it.

Yes, he’s in love with Pierre. Yes, it’s as much of a disaster as one might think. Pierre is straight, Charles knows that - knows it better than anyone.

Pierre has had girlfriends in the past, had been with Cata for the longest time and even though they broke up last year: Pierre is straight and has never shown any sign that he’s interested in men.

Which makes this whole thing even worse. He could deal with a crush, could even deal with being in love with Pierre but it’s so highly unrealistic that anything would ever happen between them that it feels like his heart is getting crushed and he sighs, staring at the ceiling in his hotel room.

He’s in love with Pierre and of course he had to fall for the straightest guy on earth.

Charles groans, grabbing his phone and opens Instagram, mindlessly scrolling through his dashboard to distract himself - thankfully there are no posts from Pierre this time, his heart always starts beating so fast when he sees him post something new.

He has a few press duties tonight, praying he doesn’t have to work with Pierre but the guys from the F1 YouTube channel said they want to make a video with Pierre and him about their friendship- maybe they change their mind and chose Alex instead.

He’s pretty sure he won’t survive to be so close to Pierre. But boy does he want to be close to Pierre.

Charles groans again, this is such a disaster and he takes a deep breath, mindlessly liking a few posts on Instagram, praying the people he follows have posted actual quality content so he’s not getting in trouble and he stops his scrolling for a second when he sees Dan’s post, a small smile spreading over his face.

  


He knows Dan already arrived in Singapore, Hulk, Lewis and Nico with him while Max stayed back home in Monaco with the kids and he likes the picture before he continues his scrolling.

He’s in love with Pierre and it sucks big time.

Of course the guys from the F1 YouTube channel are not changing their mind, he has to do the video with Pierre and Charles is something between incredibly anxious and very excited.

He tries to keep his heartbeat under control when Pierre greets him with a smile and a hug, falling down on the seat next to him and Charles nervously wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans below the table, taking a deep breath.

“We’re gonna ask you a few questions about your childhood and your friendship, maybe tell us a little about your favourite memories together, yeah?” Lisa from the YouTube channel gives them a small smile and Pierre nods, looking completely relaxed. “Sure thing.”

“So you two have been friends since you met in 2005 for the first time, right? Becoming teammates later in karting? And are still close?” 

“We are.” Pierre grins, exchanging a quick look with Charles. “And I know it’s unusual, especially in Formula 1, but I know I can always rely on Charles.”

“Yeah, he”, Charles clears his throat, desperately searching for words and trying not to give an accidental love declaration, “he’s my best friend. Pierre has always been by my side, we’ve always been together.” 

And my god how he wishes it will stay that way - just a little bit differently.

“Exactly, we’re best friends and I doubt anything could change that”, Pierre nods and Charles’s heart aches, trying his best not to give anything away. 

“So were there moments in which you two didn’t talk?” Lisa gives them a warm smile and Pierre shakes his head. “No.”

“We always talked about everything”, Charles adds and Pierre smiles. 

“There are no secrets between us, really”, he says and Charles wants to scream at him and kiss him at the same time. _Putain_.

“What about races? What if Charles beats you or cuts you off on track or the other way round?”, Lisa asks and Charles shrugs. “What happens on track stays on track, it’s alright.” 

There’s no rivalry between them and Lisa nods. “Very unusual, really. Charles, I have a question for you.” 

“ _Oui_?” 

“Was Pierre also there for you after Jules’s tragic accident?”

Charles freezes, staring at her and somehow trying to keep a neutral face, knowing fully well that a camera is pointed at him. Of course they had to bring up Jules. Of fucking course. He swallows dryly, Pierre squeezing his thigh reassuringly below the table but it doesn’t help Charles at all and he forces himself to smile.

“Yeah, Pierre was a great help to me during that time, a big support”, he presses out and Lisa seems satisfied, asking Pierre something about his family next and Charles relaxes slightly. It’s been 11 years but it still hurts and he relaxes again when he realises that Lisa won’t dig any deeper. He sometimes really hates the guys who run the F1 YouTube channel and he wishes Dan would be here - he feels safer around him.

The rest of the questions are a little bit easier, them sharing some memories from their holidays but he still feels on the edge, is heart beating faster every time Pierre smiles at him and he tries his best to keep his cool, waving at Lisa when they’re done and he leaves the room with Pierre.

“Well, that was fun”, Pierre grins before frowning slightly. “Apart from the Jules’ question. I’m sorry, man.” 

“It’s okay, I should be used to it.” Charles waves dismissively and Pierre squeezes his arm with a warm smile. “We didn’t get to talk after Monza - are you okay?”

There’s a worried look in his eyes and Charles swallows dryly, the sun setting at the moment and dipping everything into a golden light - including Pierre. He looks so fucking beautiful and Charles clears his throat, nervously playing with the hem of his Ferrari T-Shirt.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I understeered, it was my mistake and I just hope Alex isn’t still pissed at me.” 

“It’s fine, Helmut was worse.” Pierre waves dismissively and Charles rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah well he can go fuck himself”, he mumbles and Pierre grins. “That is a mood. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

“Would never.” Charles grins as well, they share a look of understanding and for a second everything feels nearly normal.

And then Pierre smiles, looking like a fucking angel in that light and Charles is so tempted to kiss him. They’re still staring at each other, Pierre is still smiling and Charles’s heart is beating in his throat. Just when he wants to lean forward though Pierre keeps walking, talking about dinner and Charles blinks, taking a deep breath.

He catches up quickly, heart still racing and he tries to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

He’s in love with Pierre but he can’t tell him. Can’t ruin their friendship like that and he needs to focus on the race tomorrow anyway.

Singapore is so much better than Monza, he wins after basically leading the whole race and it feels so fucking good when he jumps on the podium, screaming and spraying Seb and Mick with champagne.

It was a fucking good race, he’s still so fucking proud of himself and when Dan waits for him in the paddock, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and yelling as well- it feels good. Really good.

He doesn’t have to think about Pierre and he goes out with Dan, Lewis, Nico, Hulk and Kevin later that night, getting drunk in some club in Singapore, every thought about Pierre pushed to the back of his mind.

And if he posts a selfie with Dan just to piss off Max- well. It’s his distraction from everything.

They’re in Russia, Seb and he are driving a Ferrari for some promo video through Sochi and he loves it, still not believing Seb actually let _him_ drive.

They answer some fan questions from Twitter, Charles enjoying the power of the engine below him and he’s actually happy for the moment. Seb is good company, against common belief they actually get along pretty well and he might see him a bit like a father figure.

Seb helped him immensely in his career, his calm presence an odd comfort and when they give the car back, walking back to their hotel, Seb gives him a worried look. 

“So how are you doing?”, he asks, pushing his sunglasses back on and Charles shrugs. “Good. Finally want that fucking championship.”

He gives him a crooked grin and Seb smiles, patting his arm. 

“Give it time”, he says, running a hand through his hair. “Remember when you started? You were so impatient and impulsive. You’ve become so patient - it will pay off at one point, Charles.”

Charles really hopes Seb is right - he’s really tired of waiting and his mind unconsciously wanders back to Pierre. 

“Does this also apply to love?”, he asks dryly and Seb stops, giving him a surprised look. “I guess? Patience is always a good thing.”

“Hm.” That doesn’t help him at all and when he’s in bed later that night, brooding once again over the Pierre-thing he nearly starts crying. He doesn’t need this, not now when he’s so close to winning his first championship and he buries his head in his pillow, just wanting to sleep.

He’s meeting for dinner with Lewis, Nico, Hulk, Kevin and Dan but when he’s showing up at the restaurant, only Lewis and Nico are waiting for him, giving him a warm smile.

“Dan had to cancel because Leo is sick and he’s worried”, Lewis explains while they enter the restaurant, a waiter leading them to their table, “and Hulk is probably too busy fucking Kevin.” 

“Probably.” Charles shakes his head and falls on the chair across from them, a little bit insecure.

He knows Lewis for years but not Nico and- look, he always spent time with Dan, Hulk and Lewis on race weekends. And he doesn’t mind Kevin or Nico but he’s insecure and just wants them to like him so being alone without Dan, who normally makes every situation and conversation a little easier- it’s a little scary.

“Is Leo okay?”, he asks, taking a sip from his water and Lewis nods. “Yeah, no worries, just a flu but Dan is calling him and wants to be there until he falls asleep.” 

That’s incredibly sweet and Charles smiles. “Okay.”

“Max said he should go for dinner with us but Dan insisted.” Nico shrugs, leaning back and giving Charles a small smile. “He felt bad that he’s not with him in person so he at least wants to talk to him.”

Yeah, Daniel Ricciardo is apparently really husband goals and Charles suppresses a sigh, trying not to think about Pierre. He misses him even though he just saw him at Free Practice earlier this day.

Still.

“So you two, eh, got your shit together?”, he asks, he still doesn’t get what history these two have - all he knows is that they’ve been inseparable since August and he doesn’t miss the quick look Nico and Lewis exchange, both smiling.

“You could say that, yeah”, Lewis then answers, leaning against Nico and they look so content and in love that Charles nearly gets jealous. Why is everyone around him so happy and in love?

“I’m happy for you guys”, he says, not being able to hide his smile when Nico presses a quick kiss on Lewis’s lips. “Really.” 

“Thank you. We- we’re also engaged now.” Lewis’s eyes are shining, proudly showing Charles his hand with a silver ring and Charles blinks. 

“...that’s quick after a month”, he says slowly but Nico just laughs. “It was about time, I’ve waited long enough.”

“Me too.” 

They stare at each other, a soft smile on their lips and Charles has never felt more like a third-wheel. He’s also absolutely done with them being cryptic (and all in love) and before he can think about it, an “I’m in love with Pierre and need help”, slips out of him.

Lewis and Nico stare at him, attention shifting immediately and Charles nervously chews on his bottom lip. 

“I- I don’t know what to do”, he adds a little bit quieter and he already regrets that he brought it up. This-

“He’s your best friend, right?”, Nico asks and Charles nods, playing with the napkin. “Yep. And straight.” 

“Oh boy”, Nico mumbles and raises his hands defensively when he sees Lewis’s glare at him. “What?!”

“You’re sure he’s straight?”, Lewis asks calmly and Charles nods. “I’m his best friend since childhood, I’m pretty sure he’d have told me otherwise. He also had plenty of girlfriends. And Cata.” 

“Who’s Cata?” Nico furrows his brow, looking confused and Charles sighs. “She is- was his long-term girlfriend. They broke up last year though.” 

“But that’s good for you!”, Nico throws in and Charles snorts. “Mhm, until he has the next girlfriend. He’s straight, Nico, the chances that he’s gay are non-existing.” 

“Maybe he’s bi?”, Lewis suggests and Charles sighs. “Even if, we couldn’t be together, it wouldn't work. Formula 1 is a pretty toxic environment for a gay relationship and I’m already surprised Kevin and Hulk manage so well.”

“Because they don’t give a fuck about what people think.” Nico shrugs and Charles sighs. “Anyway. No use in thinking about a relationship with a straight man.” It only makes him cry. 

“Maybe you should talk with him about this”, Lewis suggests but Charles shakes his head immediately. “Absolutely not.”

“Talking is important, take it from us.” Nico gives him a pained smile and Lewis nods. “Fucking communicate man, don’t waste time. Not talking only makes it worse.”

Charles hates talking about his feelings. Hates it more than anything else - he doesn’t want to be weak in front of others. Doesn’t want to be vulnerable and he takes a deep breath, forcing himself to smile. “I’ll think about it.” 

He won’t but Nico and Lewis don’t have to know that and he starts eating his food, asking them about the proposal instead.

Talking with Pierre about his sexuality, as if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously I have no idea how the season will look in 2026, what teams will drive there and where the races will happen so I basically took the calender for this year sksksks
> 
> I also wanna say I absolutely adore Cata and Pierre, they deserve all the love and happiness in the world 
> 
> I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story so far and I just feel really blessed having your support 💛


	3. Chapter 3

**OCTOBER 2026 - MONACO**

It feels so fucking good to be back home even if it’s just for a few days and Charles takes a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the warm autumn sun on his face.

He went for a coffee and a drink, watching the people and just enjoying the few days off he has, meeting for lunch with Pierre later.

He’s nervous, scared to let anything slip but he misses his best friend, misses spending time with him and as nervous and scared as he is: he’s also really looking forward to this.

He’s playing on his phone and his heart skips a beat when he looks again at the picture Pierre posted a few hours ago, showing him arriving in Monaco.

Charles might have stared at it for way too long already but there are also rumours that Pierre and Cate have been spotted together again and frankly, he feels like shit. But he knew this, knew that this would happen - that falling for a straight guy would have consequences like that and he ignores the jealousy, instead locking his phone again and taking a deep breath.

There’s no use in being sad, he won’t get Pierre but that’s okay - he already has him as his best friend and that’s more than enough. Pierre is too good and pure for him anyway.

His phone vibrates and Charles smiles when he sees that it’s Dan, FaceTimining him.

“Why are you laying on the floor?”, Charles asks him amused and Dan laughs, shifting a little. 

“Leo jumped on me”, he explains and Charles hears some giggles from behind the camera. Dan sits up a little, Leo climbing on his lap and grinning in the camera. “Charlie!!”

He waves, nearly hitting Dan in the face with his hand and Charles’s grin widens. “Hey little lion, how are you?” 

“Good! I won against Daddy!” He looks proud but before Charles can ask in what exactly Leo won he already runs off again and Dan sighs, leaning against the sofa.

“What I wanted to ask you: would you be up for babysitting two little monsters tonight?”, he asks dryly and Charles laughs. “Does Max know you call your own kids monsters?” 

“He said it first.” Dan shrugs and Charles grins. “Of course he did.”

“You also wouldn’t be alone, Carlos and Lando are here as well but Leo is super active lately so I thought I’d ask you”, Dan adds and Charles smiles - it’s been a while that he has seen Lando and Carlos and he really likes them. “Sure, no problem. You and Max have date-night, I guess?”

“We do.” A broad smile spreads over Dan’s face, he’s looking at something - or probably rather someone - behind the camera and Charles knows it’s Max. 

“Okay, I’m happy to help you get laid then”, he says and Dan’s eyes snap back to him, a grin on his face. “Thanks, it’s appreciated, mate. Can you come over at 7?”

“Will do. See you.” 

“Gangsta.” Dan ends the phone call and Charles snorts, shaking his head amused. That idiot. He wants to actually get up and pay when a notification appears on his lock screen and when he reads it, a cold feeling spreads through his stomach. Fucking great.

He knows he shouldn’t read that article. Knows it’s just speculation and that it’s nothing new. But the rational part of his brain is easily overruled by the need to know what they write and he skims over the article, feeling worse with every line.

Apparently they met for lunch. Long hug at the beginning. Lots of laughing and touching. No kiss but Pierre looked happy and when Charles looks at the pictures the photographers took his heart breaks all over again. They look close and he closes his eyes, suddenly regretting that he’s going for lunch with Pierre later.

He hopes Pierre is not starting to tell him about Cate and their “love comeback” - he’s not sure if he can handle that. He takes a deep breath, closing the article and pushing his phone in the pocket of his jeans, paying before getting up.

The worst thing is that he still misses Pierre so fucking much.

They meet two hours later, Pierre greeting him with a big smile and a tight hug, looking happy and Charles can’t hold back the smile that’s forming on his face. 

“How are you?”, he asks while he’s sitting down across from Pierre, giving the waiter a quick smile.

“Good!” Pierre’s blue eyes are sparkling and Charles‘s smile becomes a bit forced. He has a faint idea why Pierre’s mood is so good and after they ordered their food and drinks, he chews on his bottom lip.

_‘Fucking communicate, man.’_

Lewis’s voice appears in his head and he nervously plays with the napkin. Maybe if he tells Pierre that he’s gay- if he comes out to him- but he can’t, can he? Pierre is his best friend but he can’t tell anyone. The only ones who know are Dan and his friends and that’s only because Charles knows they won’t judge him.

He can’t tell Pierre this, no one knows-

“Cate and I finally talked about everything and-“, Pierre starts the same moment Charles blurts out “I’m gay”, the words slipping out before he can think about them and he freezes, wishing he could take them back when he sees the shocked expression in Pierre’s eyes. 

He starts sweating, heart beating fast in his chest and he can feel the panic rising. Fuck. What if Pierre has something against it-

“Okay”, Pierre says slowly, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re- you’re for real?” 

A part of Charles is tempted to brush it off with a laugh, saying he made a bad joke but he can’t. He can’t hide any longer, at least not from his best friend and he takes a shaky breath, nodding. “I am. I hope that’s okay with you.”

He’s avoiding his eyes, not wanting to see the disgusted look in Pierre’s eyes and he flinches when he feels Pierre’s finger below his chin, forcing him to look up. There is nothing but kindness in his eyes, Pierre smiling and looking completely relaxed.

“Why wouldn’t it?”, he asks calmly and Charles shrugs helplessly, taking a sip from his water. 

“You can’t tell anyone”, he adds, “no one can know!” 

“I won’t tell anyone”, Pierre promises but he’s still smiling. “And I’m so proud of you Charles, really. Thank you for trusting and telling me.”

“I always thought I was bi because I also slept with a few women but I realised I’m actually just into men and I hid it because I was so scared and actually just Dan and his friends know you know because I spend so much time with them and I might have slept with Dan’s cousin and-“ 

He’s rambling, he knows it and Pierre raises his eyebrows, an amused look in his eyes. “You slept with his cousin?”

“At their wedding four years ago”, Charles mumbles, heart beating in his throat. He’s relieved that Pierre seems so chill about it but- if Pierre was anything else than straight he’d have told him by now, right? They’re best friends, they trust each other, Charles just came out to him-

Either Pierre doesn’t trust him enough to tell him as well or he’s really just straight. Charles doesn’t know what hurts more and Pierre smiles, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I’m really proud of you”, he repeats quietly. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“You’re my best friend, no?” Charles forces himself to smile, tears in his eyes and Pierre’s eyes soften. “I am and there’s no need to cry, really, I’m always there for you, Charles. I can only imagine what you had to go through-“

Yeah well, that’s not exactly why Charles is close to crying but he’ll take it, swallowing down the tears and nodding, pulling his hand back. 

“I’m fine”, he manages to say, voice pressed and Pierre nods, smiling. “Good. If you ever need someone to talk I’m here, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Charles smiles weakly - he feels a bit lighter, relieved to finally have told Pierre and that Pierre wasn’t mad at him that he never said something but he’s also so fucking disappointed.

He knows it’s not fair to Pierre, it’s not his fault that he’s straight but he really hoped-

He takes another deep breath, biting his bottom lip and starts eating his food, chatting with Pierre about the races and trying to forget about this whole bullshit.

Why does his life hate him so much? And why did he have to fall for his straight, best friend?

The second the door to Max’s and Dan’s flat opens Leo is hugging him tightly, wrapping his tiny arms around his waist and grinning up at him. “Charles!!” 

He’s yelling a lot but Charles is not really surprised, not with Daniel Ricciardo as a father and he grins, gently untangling himself while walking in the flat, hanging up his coat. “Hey, _chéri_. You’re okay?” 

“Yes!” Leo runs off again and Charles is met with Dan, Max, Lando and Carlos, Max having Mara on his arm. 

“Hiya mate”, Dan greets him with a broad grin, hugging him quickly and Charles smiles, pulling Carlos and Lando into a quick hug as well - he’s kinda glad Max is holding Mara. He’s not sure if they’re on hugging terms or not. And he really doesn’t want to be strangled by Max.

“Lovely, now that we’re complete-“ Max just starts walking and Charles blinks confused before following him with Carlos and Lando, Dan staying behind, apparently looking for Leo. They end up in the kitchen and Max leans against the kitchen island, smiling slightly.

“Dinner is on the stove, Mara gets a bottle with Formula, just mix the powder with water, Leo’s bedtime is at 9, Mara’s- well as soon as she’s tired basically.” He shrugs, a soft look in his eyes when he looks at his daughter and he presses a gentle kiss on her cheek. Mara babbles something happily, her tiny hands touching Max’s face and Max’s smile could’ve lightened up the whole room.

“We know, mate, we know.” Lando waves dismissively, taking Mara from Max and beaming at her. “Hey princess!” 

Mara stares at him confused for a second before she recognises Lando and smiles at him.

“Anything else?”, Charles asks and Max shakes his head. “Call us if you need anything, Leo is very ... active lately. Don’t let him play iRacing.” 

He gives Charles a stern look and Charles rolls his eyes. “I won’t, that was a one-time thing.”

“Which is sad, he was so good.” Dan appears in the kitchen, Leo with him and Max sighs. “Anyway. Same as usual, no sweets after brushing teeth-“ 

“But Papa!” Leo stares at Max with puppy eyes, saying something in Dutch but Max shakes his head. “No.”

“Come on, we have a reservation.” Dan steps forward, slinging an arm around Max’s waist and Carlos nods. “Go, we can handle it.” 

He gives him a reassuring smile and Max nods. “I know. Thanks again. And you two: behave!” 

He looks at Leo and Mara, his daughter straight up ignoring him, too fascinated by Lando’s curls and Leo nods. Dan smiles, taking Max’s hand and they leave, Lando settling with Mara on the sofa while Charles and Carlos take care of Leo and dinner. 

They hear Lando’s laugh from time to time, telling her something from his last stream while Leo and Charles set the table, Carlos heating up the spaghetti and putting some pureed fruit in a bowl for Mara.

“I’m amazed how these two manage it so easily”, Carlos says while stirring in the pot with the tomato sauce and Charles nods, looking over to Lando who’s occupied with two kids now, Leo bombarding him with questions about Fortnite while Balu is curled up next to them, sleeping.

“Good teamwork I guess”, he says and Carlos grins. “Definitely.” 

He looks at Lando as well, a soft look in his eyes and Charles sighs, taking the pot with the sauce and placing it on the table. “Dinner is ready, guys!”

Carlos brings the spaghetti and Leo is the first one sitting on the table, grinning broadly. Charles takes care of Mara, feeding her the pureed fruits while Carlos teaches Leo some more Spanish, Lando cutting the kid’s spaghetti and it’s oddly peaceful.

Charles enjoys babysitting, loves being in Max’s and Dan’s flat - he feels at home here. Not just because of the kids and all the toys laying around but also because it’s just- you can tell there’s a family living here.

His own flat is empty most of the year, he never really feels at home there - it’s too empty, too big, too impersonal. He rather spends his evenings here and he has the feeling this is the only place where he can truly let his guard down. Where he feels safe.

Charles takes care of the dishes after dinner, Carlos and Lando playing some kid-friendly video game with Leo while Mara is already sleeping in her crib after having gotten her Formula. Balu is awake by now, wandering between his legs and Charles feeds him before joining Leo and Carlos.

He knows it’s going to be a nightmare to convince Leo to go bed and Lando and he exchange a quick look before they step into the kitchen, Carlos still busy with Leo.

“Do you know where his stuffed animal is? The lion?”, Charles mumbles, he already looked in Leo’s room but didn’t find it and Lando shakes his head, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’m calling Dan quickly.”

“Mate, is everything alright?” Dan answers after the second ring, looking a little worried but Lando nods, waving dismissively. “Yeah yeah but do you know where Leo’s little lion is? It’s not in his bed.”

Dan grins, relaxing visibly and he nods. “Check our bed, he had a nightmare last night and came to sleep with us. Either there or the bottom of the ocean, you never know with that little shit.” 

Charles hears a faint “Dan!” followed by a laugh from the back and he knows it’s Max, probably grinning right now.

“Thanks, mate, I hope it’s in your bed because I’m really not keen on going diving now.” Lando grins as well and Dan laughs. “Cheers, mate, let me know when you need anything else.” 

“Will do.” Lando hangs up and Charles raises his eyebrows. “So the bed?”

“I’m gonna check.” Lando disappears into the master bedroom, returning a few moments later with a stuffed lion in his arms and grinning triumphantly. “Thank god, it would’ve been a nightmare otherwise.” 

“Mhm.” Charles grins and they go back to the living room, Carlos quietly talking with Leo in Spanish, the video game abandoned.

“Time to go to bed, _cariño_ ”, Carlos says when he sees them come back and Leo immediately starts pouting. “No!” 

“Yes”, Charles says patiently, pulling him up from the couch. “It’s bedtime, look your little lion is also ready.” 

“Elsa.” 

“What.” 

“His name is Elsa.” Leo crosses his little arms in front of his chest, still pouting and Charles blinks confused. “You mean like in Frozen?”

“Yes.” Leo pushes his bottom lip forward, reaching for the stuffed lion and holding him tightly against his chest. “I love Frozen.” 

Charles remembers faintly some Instagram Story from a few weeks ago, Dan telling his followers that they’re having a movie evening and apparently watched Frozen - that would explain this.

“I’m not tired.” Leo crosses his arms in front of his chest and Charles sighs. “I know but your Daddy and Papa will be very mad if you stay awake.” 

“But I’m not tired!” Leo stomps his little foot, he definitely has a temper and Charles takes a deep breath, exchanging a helpless look with Carlos. Leo is an angel 90% of the time - except when you have to get him into bed.

Maybe they could-

“Come on, let’s go - Charles is also going to tell you a bedtime story”, Lando says at that moment and while Charles stares at him (he’s doing _what_ now), Leo looks a bit more convinced all of a sudden. 

“Promise?”, he asks and Lando nods. “Yes.” He’s grinning, that little shit knows exactly what he did and Carlos gets up. “ _Vamos, cariño_.”

They get him bed-ready and Charles tries not to panic, glaring at Lando behind Leo’s back who’s brushing his teeth, wrecking his brain for a bedtime story. He doesn’t know any, his mind is completely blank and he curses Lando in his head, slowly sitting down on Leo’s bed, tucking him in.

He’s pretty sure Lando and Carlos are behind him, trying his best not to laugh and Leo looks at him expectingly, holding Elsa in his small arms. Balu curled up next to him, already fast asleep and Leo gives Charles a hopeful look. 

“Bedtime story?”, he asks and Charles sighs as if he could say no to him.

He hesitates, trying to come up with something and he takes a deep breath, deciding to just make something up. It can’t be that hard, can it?

“Once upon a time, there was a knight named Charlotte-“ 

“Girls can be knights?”, Leo interrupts him with wide eyes and Charles can’t help but smile. 

“Girls can be anything they want to be”, he says and Leo’s eyes are sparkling with excitement. “Cool!”

“So, there was the Knight Charlotte and she defended the Ferrari Kingdom with honour”, he hears Lando giggle behind him but Charles doesn’t care, “and pride. She...fell in love with the beautiful Princess Pia from the Bull Kingdom.”

What the fuck is he doing.

“Was she very pretty?”, Leo asks him and Charles nods, his thoughts involuntarily wandering back to Pierre. “Yeah. Beautiful blonde hair, ice-blue eyes and her smile charmed every man and woman in the kingdom.”

Leo listens fascinated and Charles takes a deep breath.

“Charlotte overcame many things to gain Princess Pia’s approval but it wasn’t easy.” 

“Was there a dragon?”, Leo whispers and Charles can’t help but smile. “Yeah, a really old, evil one named Helmut. He was no threat to Charlotte though.”

“Did she stab him with her sword?” Leo looks excited and Charles chuckles quietly. “She did. But the people in the Bull kingdom didn’t approve that Charlotte and Pia wanted to be together.” 

“Why?!” 

“Because they were two girls and the people said the Princess has to marry a prince.”

Charles swallows dryly, a lump in his throat.

“So they, unfortunately, couldn’t be together but Charlotte always looked out for Pia and they were really good friends”, he ends and Leo stares at him, visibly disappointed. “But there needs to be a Happy End!” 

“Not every story has a Happy End, _chéri_.” Charles’s throat is way too tight by now but Leo shakes his head, apparently not approving of this.

“Girls can love girls and boys can love boys because my Daddy and Papa said so”, he says and Charles takes a deep breath. “You-“ 

“They need a Happy End, Charles!” Leo stares at him, definitely offended. “Because love always wins”, he adds firmly and Charles has the feeling that that’s something Lewis taught him.

But Leo looks determined to give them a Happy End and Charles takes a deep breath.

“Charlotte started to ignore the opinion of the people in the Bull kingdom and kissed the Princess after a very fancy banquet in front of her sister Anna - who has always been very supportive - and their mother Christina. The people were shocked but Charlotte and Pia didn’t care - they were in love and that was all that mattered to them.”

He doesn’t know why he suddenly has tears in his eyes but Leo looks happy, cuddling himself up a little more in his bed.

“Knight Charlotte and Princess Pia married, Charlotte always looking out for her wife and protecting her from all evil and they lived happily ever after - because love always wins”, Charles ends with a hoarse voice and Leo gives him a big smile before yawning.

“Thanks, Charles”, he mumbles and Charles forces himself to smile. “You’re welcome, _chéri_.” 

Leo closes his eyes and Charles switches off the fairy lights next to his bed, sneaking out of the room.

He nearly runs into Carlos and Lando at the door, both of them staring at him stunned and Charles swallows, pulling them out in the hallway and closing Leo’s door. He should’ve told that fucking story in Italian and not in English. 

“What?”, he asks while he pushes past them to get himself something to drink and Lando shakes his head. “Knight _Charlotte_? Princess _Pia_?!”

“That are nice names.” Charles shrugs, getting himself some of Max’s Iced Tea and Carlos frowns, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Don’t bullshit us, Charles. Could it be that you’re in love with Pierre?”

Charles nearly drops his glass and he stares at them, Lando grinning. “Don’t worry, we have experience in this whole “falling for your best friend” thing. Don’t tell Max I called Carlos my best friend though.” 

“Even if I was in love with Pierre, it doesn’t matter.” Charles puts the glass harder than necessary back on the counter, spilling some iced tea. “He’s straight.”

He expected some sympathy or at least some advice on how to deal with this - what he didn’t expect was Lando bursting out laughing, nearly crying from laughter and Charles stares at him stunned. “What?!”

“Pierre and straight?!” Lando shakes his head, still laughing and holding on to Carlos for support, wiping his tears away with one hand. “He’s totally gay! He has gay vibes!” 

“Or he’s just French”, Charles suggests dryly but Carlos shakes his head, protectively pulling Lando a little bit closer. “Mate he’s totally into you, it’s obvious.” 

“Is it??” Charles has serious doubts about that and he falls on the sofa, pulling his legs up. “Because I came out to him today and he didn’t say shit.” 

“What did he say?” Lando flops down next to him, throwing a blanket over him and Charles shrugs. “That he’s proud of me and always there for me. No word of him being not straight at all.” 

“Okay but still. The way he looks at you...you should kiss him”, Lando suggests and Charles stares at him. “Are you out of your mind?!” 

“It’s what Max always told me to do with Carlos and he had been right.” Lando shrugs, pulling Carlos next to him with a soft smile. “Don’t be scared when the signs are so obvious.”

Charles has serious doubts about this, especially after Pierre and Cate seem to be a thing again and he curls himself up, staring at the black TV. ‘Kiss him’. Sure as if life was that easy.

It’s only when he’s back home later that night, doing some laundry at 3 am because he can’t sleep, that he remembers what Pierre and he had promised each other all the way back in 2006.

They’d been 9 and 10 at that point and Charles sinks down in front of the washing machine.

**DECEMBER 2006 - MONACO**

_“Okay but what if we don’t find love?”, Pierre asks him, a worried look in his eyes and Charles laughs. “Impossible.”_

_“Okay, but what if?” Pierre looks actually concerned and Charles wants to answer when Jules appears, giving both of them a warm smile. “Dinner’s ready boys.”_

_“Coming.” Charles pulls Pierre up with him and he hesitates. “But you’re my best friend Pierre, I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Pierre grins and Charles giggles. “I’m just gonna marry you then.”_

_“Deal.”_

**OCTOBER 2026 - MONACO**

Charles smiles sadly and massages his temples. He should count himself lucky that Pierre still wants to be his friend after he outed himself and that he can call such a good person like him his best friend.

No need to wish for more. He’s fine, really and the few tears that roll down his cheeks - he blames them on the Jules’ memory knowing fully well it’s not just that.

But lying is so much easier than the truth and he shakes his head, biting his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood.

It’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles suffers but then again when does he not 
> 
> I had a pretty shitty day but I really loved making up the fairy tale and I hope this whole thing makes your day a little better 💛
> 
> 💛💛💛💛💛💛


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the tags **"Homophobia"** and **"Homophobic Language"** because there's a small rough part here so if that triggers you please take care 💛
> 
> If you wanna skip it, it's the part after Dan & Charles talk in the pit lane

**OCTOBER 2026 - JAPAN**

It’s the middle of the night, the race is tomorrow and Charles can’t sleep. It’s not the jet lag, he’s used to that by now, it’s the fact that he’s still hopelessly in love with Pierre and he keeps tossing and turning in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

It’s warm in his room, way too warm and he pushes the blanket away, fishing for his phone from the bedside table. Charles squints at the bright screen, trying to make out the time and groans. 1.15 am. He should really go to sleep.

He can’t though, he tried that for the last four hours and he gets himself a glass of water from the minibar before settling back in bed, scrolling through Instagram. He prays that Mattia isn’t stalking his social media activities but he’s also too sleep-deprived to actually care about it.

All he wants is some distraction. He should’ve known that Instagram isn’t the best device for that.

He stumbles over Pierre’s latest post and fuck, he loves his eyes so much.

Charles keeps staring at the picture, smiling instinctively even though he’s dead tired and he only realises after a few moments that there’s a video following, some promo video from Red Bull for the race tomorrow. He taps on the video to activate the sound, some dramatic music starts playing and his heart is beating faster when he hears Pierre’s voice coming from the tiny loudspeaker on his phone.

“Victory is in my veins”, Pierre says, the video showing shots from various past races, cheering crowds and Pierre and Alex shouting and winning, “the end of the season is coming closer and it’s all about the pressure. You have to dominate your opponents, never lose sight of them, never lose focus and at one point they’ll submit. And you win.”

Charles stares at his screen, he really just got goosebumps from a stupid Red Bull promo video and his dick twitches in his boxers, already hard. Pierre’s voice saying those words- He doesn’t know when his hand slipped below his pants, squeezing his dick and he moans quietly. What-

“Charles Leclerc? Yeah, he’s one of my biggest competitors, I should definitely dominate him more on track he’s a brat sometimes.” Pierre laughs his cute laugh and Charles is so fucking turned on, the video automatically replaying and Charles’s hand moves a little faster, imagining it’s Pierre’s hand on his dick and not his own.

Pierre who pushes him into the pillows, one hand on his throat and the other one on his dick, taking control over him, jerking him off and Charles whimpers, biting his lip when he hears Pierre’s voice again.

“You have to _dominate_ your opponents and at one point they’ll _submit_.” He knows it’s in no way meant sexual but he can’t help himself, his mind wandering back to Pierre and he plays with the tip of his dick, heat building up in him and his breathing quickening.

Fuck, he wishes it would be Pierre who’s touching him. Taking care of him, kissing him, languidly and deep, his tongue exploring his mouth, Pierre’s hand trailing over his body, teasing him- _putain_.

Charles moans, his grip around his cock tightening a little and he imagines Pierre is slowly preparing him, taking him apart step by step. Is kissing every inch of his body, making him beg for it, _dominating_ him.

Charles comes with a choked sob, spilling all over his stomach and he stares at the ceiling, all sweaty and sticky. He’s still panting, his chest quickly rising and falling and he swallows dryly. What the actual fuck.

He cleans himself up quickly, throwing the sticky tissues in the bin and when he falls back into his bed, he feels a bit calmer, sleepier. He cuddles himself up more, trying not to think too much about the fact that he just jerked off to a video of Pierre. And it’s not even Pierre working out, just him doing some stupid promo stuff for his stupid team and Charles groans, pushing his phone away and turning around.

Fuck him, really. He can’t help to fall asleep with a smile on his face though, his last thought Pierre’s smile.

Pierre wins Japan, Charles misses out on the podium by milliseconds, getting P4 and he’s pissed but Seb and Alex also didn’t make it on the podium so it’s okay - he still has a chance to win the championship. But he needs to get his shit together and he smiles when he sees Pierre jumping on the podium, celebrating and spraying champagne at Tatiana and Jamie.

He deserves it.

He heads for the Red Bull garage after the podium celebrations, looking for Pierre and as soon as he sees him, he pulls him into a tight hug, giving him a wide smile. 

“Congrats, _fréro_ ”, he mumbles and Pierre beams at him.

“ _Merci_ , Charles.” He’s still holding his trophy and the champagne bottle and Charles’s heart is beating faster while he’s still holding on to Pierre. He smells like sweat, champagne and _Pierre_ and he slowly lets go, taking a step back.

They look at each other, smiling and Charles nervously licks his lips, heart beating in his throat. He could kiss him. He could do it, Lando said the signs are obvious and he should do that.

He just needs to lean forward a little, Pierre is still smiling at him, there’s no one here and Charles takes a shaky breath, carefully taking a small step forward again.

Pierre doesn’t move, just looking at him with those fucking blue eyes and Charles takes a deep breath. He can do this, he’s not a coward, they are alone-

“PIERRE!” Charles flinches when he hears a female voice behind him, stepping away from Pierre immediately and not a second later Cate flings her arms around Pierre’s neck, beaming at him. “I’m so proud of you, _chéri_!”

Charles stares at them for a second before he turns around, nearly running out of the garage, feeling like he just got punched in the gut. How could he have been so stupid, trying to kiss a straight man who has a girlfriend, what the fuck-

“I am stupid, I am stupid”, Charles whispers again and again to himself, trying not to cry. Pierre is probably gonna ask him while he ran away like that but he can make something up, can find some ridiculous lie about getting an urgent phone call or whatever, he-

“Charles!” He turns around when he sees Dan jogging towards him, a worried expression on his face and Charles tries to collect himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Dan seems a little out of breath, apparently having come after him and Charles swallows dryly. “Yeah, why shouldn’t I be?” 

Max, Leo and Mara joined Dan in Japan for the weekend, he doesn’t get why Dan is here and not with them, what-

“I saw you running out of the Red Bull garage and was worried about you”, Dan explains, his brown eyes are filled with concern and Charles’s throat tightens. He really doesn’t want to talk about this, especially not in the pit lane with a few people still passing them from time to time.

He sees Max and the others in the back at the Ferrari garage and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“It’s okay, it was nothing”, he says but when he opens his eyes again, Dan doesn’t look convinced at all.

“Mate, if there’s anything I can do for you-“, he starts but Charles doesn’t listen to him. Something, or rather someone in the back caught his attention, some man (?) yelling at Max and he frowns. 

“Dan”, he interrupts him slowly, pointing behind him, “do you know this guy?”

Dan looks confused, turning around and the second he sees the man, his face darkens, his hand curling into a fist - Charles has never seen him so angry. 

“Jos”, Dan hisses and Charles blinks confused. The name rings a bell but he can’t quite place it and before he can ask, Dan is already jogging towards Max and the others.

Lewis, Nico, Hulk and Kevin are with them and Charles quickly follows Dan, a bad feeling growing in his stomach the closer he gets. The man is shouting at Max, Max looking something between pissed and terrified, clearly frozen to the spot. Hulk is holding Mara while Leo is hiding behind Max’s legs, looking scared and a relieved look appears on his face when he sees them coming towards them.

“Daddy!” He runs towards Dan, Dan picking him up and protectively holding him close to his chest, glaring at Jos. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, asshole?”, he growls before handing Leo to Charles, stepping next to Max. “You have a restraining order.”

“I don't give a shit about your restraining order!” Jos looks absolutely furious, his face red from shouting and Charles takes a few steps back from him, still holding Leo on his arm, the kid looking pale and visibly shaken. “Especially after I found out you two had to get children! Give me the kids, they deserve a proper home!”

“You won’t get them!”, Max snaps, there’s a coldness and fury in his eyes Charles has never seen before and he suddenly remembers who Jos is: Max’s father. Max’s father who abused his own son.

Charles feels the anger rising in him, Hulk looks like he’s ready to commit a murder, holding Mara protectively against his chest, Kevin blocking them from Jos’s view and Lewis takes a step forward.

“Mate, you have a restraining order and you can be lucky if we don’t call the cops on you”, he says calmly but there’s a steely undertone in his voice and Nico nods, blue eyes ice cold. “We should actually. You’re not allowed to leave the Netherlands, leave alone get that close to Max.”

“I don’t give a fuck, these kids deserve better than this!” Jos is glaring at Max, taking a step forward. “After everything I’ve done for you after I accepted this disgusting marriage with this guy, you also had to get kids?! Rob them of a proper family? You _owe_ me-“

“I don’t owe you shit”, Max interrupts him coldly but Charles sees that his hands are shaking, sees how he nervously plays with the hem of his hoodie and Jos snorts. “You have no idea what you’re talking about Max but that’s nothing new - the kids have a better home with me than with you two faggots.”

He steps forward, wanting to reach for Mara and that seems to be the moment Dan snaps. He lunges forward, nothing but fury and hate in his brown eyes and he punches Jos hard in the face - again, Charles has never seen him so angry. A small brawl ensues after that, Hulk trying to hold Kevin back from punching Jos as well while calming Mara and Leo starts crying, burying his head in the crock of Charles’s neck.

Lewis is quick to drag Dan away from Jos who stumbled back, falling on the ground, nose bleeding (looks broken, Charles doesn’t feel sorry at all for him tho) and Dan looks so fucking angry that Charles gets goosebumps. He reaches for Max’s arm, gently pulling him back a little. 

There are tears shining in Max’s eyes, he looks genuinely shocked and while Nico seems to call the police, Lewis spits next to Jos on the ground, still holding Dan back who looks like he’s ready to commit a murder.

“You’re so fucked man.” Lewis shakes his head, giving Jos a disdainful look. “You fucking asshole.” 

“He fucking punched me in the face, I’ll make sure he goes to prison for that-” 

“He defended his husband from you, who’s a convicted criminal for child abuse”, Lewis interrupts him sharply. “A convicted criminal who’s on probation and not supposed to leave the country. Who has a restraining order. The only one who will go to prison is _you_ , Nico and I will make sure about that.”

“Dan”, Charles says quietly, taking a step forward and carefully touching his arm. “Take care of Leo, he needs you.”

Dan’s head snaps up, anger immediately replaced by worry when he sees Leo who’s still crying and he gently takes him, pressing soft kisses on his face, shushing him quietly. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here, it’s okay, it’s all good”, he mumbles and Charles pulls Max in his driver’s room, away from Jos and prying eyes.

As soon as they’re alone he hugs him quietly - he has the feeling he could need a hug. Max is completely stiff at first before he slowly relaxes and soon Charles feels something wet against his neck, Max crying silently.

His breathing quickens, he’s definitely panicking a little and Charles pulls him closer, holding him and trying to keep his own breathing calm. 

“It’s okay, I’m here and he’s not, it’s okay”, he whispers, trying his best to sound confident. “Try breathing with me, okay? It’s okay, Max, you’re safe and so are Dan and Leo and Mara. He can’t hurt you.”

Max slowly calms down but he’s still crying, clinging onto him and Charles swallows dryly, all thoughts of Pierre pushed to the back of his mind. No matter how weird his friendship to Max is, he cares about him and he gently strokes his back.

He doesn’t say anything else, not sure what exactly would make it better and he pulls him next to him on the sofa, still holding him. They sit like that for a good ten minutes before Max slowly calms down and he clears his throat awkwardly, avoiding Charles’s eyes.

“Thanks”, he mumbles but Charles just waves dismissively, handing him a tissue. “It’s okay he’s a dick. What was he even doing here??” 

“Wanted to take the kids with him”, Max says with a hoarse voice, he sounds bitter and fixates some spot across from Charles on the wall. “Said they need a proper family and that I- we can’t give them that. I nearly got a heart attack when he was suddenly in front of me again - I haven’t seen him for over 5 years.”

Charles has never hated a man more than Jos Verstappen and he’s tempted to go outside and punch Jos as well. He doesn’t though, knowing the consequences that would follow and he takes a deep breath.

“You do know it’s bullshit, right?”, he says dryly and Max blinks. “What?” 

“That you two aren’t good parents. You are, Leo and Mara both love you to death and that man is a fucking asshole.” 

“I know.” Max stares at his shoes, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I know. But he has always been good at manipulating my mind.”

Charles doesn’t doubt that and he swallows, feeling incredibly sorry for Max right now.

“He’s on probation, right?”, he asks and Max nods. “This was his last year and now he’s going to prison because he’s a fucking idiot.” There’s no emotion in his voice and Charles bites his lip, not sure what to say.

He settles for an “I’m sorry” but Max just snorts, angrily wiping the tears away. “It’s what he deserves. I just hope Dan doesn’t get in trouble for punching him.”

“Don’t worry about me, baby.” They both look up when they hear Dan’s voice, Dan standing in the doorway, holding Mara in his arms and Leo runs past him, throwing himself against Max. “Papa!”

He cuddles against Max, Max smiling weakly and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks and Leo nods while Dan sits down on Max’s other side, kissing his husband gently. 

“You’re good?”, Dan asks quietly, he looks worried and Max nods, taking a deep breath.

“Charles was there”, he mumbles and- is he blushing?! Charles stares at him and Dan gives him a warm smile, squeezing his hand quickly. “Thanks, mate.” 

“Always.” Charles collects himself again, getting up and looking on the scene in front of him.

Dan has his arm protectively around Max, Mara sitting on his lap, looking completely unfazed while Leo is cuddled up to his Papa. They look content and Charles smiles, heading for the door. “Stay as long as you need, I’m outside.”

He hears a quiet “Thanks” from Dan and Max and he closes the door behind himself, taking a deep breath. Max and Dan are good parents, loving their children more than anything else in the world and he shakes his head, heading for the paddock.

Fuck Jos Verstappen.

He’s back in Monaco after that to celebrate his birthday with his family and some cake, enjoying a few free days before the US GP.

Jos gets sentenced to 5 years in prison after what happened in Suzuka and Charles doesn’t feel sorry at all for him - he deserves it. He didn’t follow the trial that closely but he heard from Dan that Jos had no chance against Lewis and Nico and Charles is kinda glad that they’re both on his side - he really wouldn’t want to face both of them in court. 

At the moment he’s standing in front of Max’s flat, waiting that Max lets him in and he leans against the doorway.

They’re still playing video games together, Max is alone at home and their friendship is back to being slightly weird - not that Charles complains. It’s okay, Max and he get along well enough to only kill each other on the PlayStation and support each other in crisis situations and that’s enough for him.

“Hey dickhead”, Max says when he opens the door, not really looking excited to see him and Charles flips him off, pushing past him. “Hey, asshole.” 

He knows Max is insecure about making friends. Knows that because he sees how he fidgets sometimes or bites his lips after he said something particularly rude. Knows that he didn’t mean it like that.

Charles knows that because he’s just the same when it comes to making friends and he gets how Max’s feels. That doesn’t change the fact that it’s weird between them and he hangs up his jacket and slips out of his shoes before following Max in his gaming room.

“You wanna film today?”, he asks while falling on the seat of Max’s sim, ignoring his glare and Max nods. “Dan filmed the Japan vlog and I need content.” 

“Where is he anyway? I miss my man.” Charles grins, looking around and it’s Max’s turn to flip him off now. “Fuck you. He’s out vlogging with Lewis and Hulk, Mara is with them and he’ll pick up Leo from kindergarten after.” 

“Lovely.” Charles winks at him, leaning back and giving Max a challenging look, a smirk playing on his face. “You want to play the official F1 game?”

“I’d rather jump from my balcony”, Max replies dryly and Charles laughs - he knows how much Max despises the game. And how bad he is at it. 

“So iRacing or Call of Duty?”, he asks and Max wordlessly throws him a PlayStation controller while walking past him. Call of Duty it is then.

Charles stays on the sim, it’s comfortable and he picks his guns, customising his soldier while Max takes care of setting up his camera. Charles has gotten used to the streaming and vlogging - it’s actually a lot of fun and whatever Max says: their videos together are incredibly popular.

Charles doesn’t know if it’s because he’s an F1 driver and Max still the most successful Gaming YouTuber or because of their banter in the videos but it works and he looks up when Max stops in front of him, dropping a small present in his lap.

“Happy birthday”, Max grumbles before falling on the sofa and Charles stares at him, oddly touched. “You- you got me a birthday present?” 

“No I got you a “you’re a dick but thanks for Suzuka and yes also birthday” present.” Max rolls his eyes, looking a little uncomfortable. “I’m sorry for the shitty wrapping but Dan said I have to wrap it and-“

“It’s okay”, Charles interrupts him, still a little shocked (they’ve never gotten each other birthday presents. Or presents in general) and he carefully unwraps the clumsily wrapped box. When he opens it there’s a customised red PlayStation controller inside, with a “16”, “CL” and his logo on it and he swallows dryly, looking up to find Max nervously looking at him.

“You spend so much time here you can have your own controller I guess”, Max says, biting his lip. “Don’t think you’re special, Dan, Lando and Hulk also have one so-“ 

“Thanks, Max”, Charles interrupts him with a hoarse voice and he clears his throat, searching for words.

So Max actually likes him?!

“Thank you”, he says again and a small smile appears on Max’s face. “You’re welcome, dickhead. Ready to lose against me again?” 

“As much as I remember you lost the last time.” 

“Fuck you, I didn’t.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“No.”

“Sure did.” Charles grins and Max glares at him before he starts filming. 

“I already regret giving you that controller”, he mumbles and Charles’s grin widens. “You love me, Maxy.”

Max just flips him off for that and Charles laughs. It’s good to see that Max is back to his old self after the chaos in Suzuka and they play a few rounds of Call of Duty before they stream some Fortnite with Lando, Max getting them some blueberries for snacking and Carlos joins their stream as well. 

Lando and Charles decide to play the official F1 game after that but Lando seems to have problems with his computer and the game and Max can’t stop laughing. 

“You wanted tips, Lando?”, he asks amused and Charles grins, Lando laughing. “Yeah. You got some?”

“Turn off the computer.”, Max says dryly and Charles snorts, trying his best to keep quiet, focusing on his own lap. 

“Or don’t break in Turn 1, take everyone else out - especially Charles -”, Max is still laughing when Charles flips him off, “do one lap in reverse and from there onward just fully send it into the pit wall.” 

“Thanks, mate, knew I could count on you.” Lando laughs and Charles grins. “For him saying he hates the game he gives pretty good tips.” 

“Fuck off, Leclerc, it’s a shitty game and Lando should delete it.” 

“Or we just go back to playing Fortnite”, Lando suggests, completely ignoring their banter and Charles exchanges a look with Max. 

“You’re up for it?”, he asks grinning and Max sighs deeply. “Fine.” 

It’s a fun afternoon and by the time Dan comes home with the kids, Max has enough material to post a new video in the next few days. Charles gets up when Leo storms at them, the kid hugging Max first (and throwing his small backpack with a Ferrari on it carelessly in the corner - truly Daniel’s child) before hugging Charles and telling them excitedly about what he did in kindergarten today.

“You wanna stay for dinner?”, Dan asks after he greeted him with a big smile and a hug, sitting Mara on the fluffy carpet in the living room and Charles hesitates. “I don’t wanna bother you-“ 

“You’re already here and bothering me the whole afternoon”, Max interrupts him dryly. “And I cook, it’s fine.” 

Max Verstappen, charming as always. 

“And we have your birthday cake!” Leo stares at Charles with big eyes and it’s dead silent after that for a second before Max sighs deeply. 

“So much for secrets and surprises”, he mumbles and Leo giggles, apparently only realising now what he did, holding his hand in front of his mouth. “Oops.”

“Birthday cake?” Charles blinks confused, slowly looking from Max to Dan and Dan grins. “We baked you a birthday cake.” 

“We?” Max raises his eyebrows, turning to his husband and Dan has at least has the decency to look a little bit guilty. “Fine, Max baked it because we three are completely incompetent when it comes to baking. But I played an important role in the planning progress, I got the groceries for it. And it was Leo’s idea - he was really concerned you wouldn’t get a birthday cake. Max baked it though.”

Max got him a present _and_ baked him a cake?! And Charles really thought Max Verstappen couldn’t surprise him anymore.

“I-“ He really doesn’t know what to say and Max looks uncomfortable. “You can also go, it’s no big deal then Leo just takes the cake to kindergarten tomorrow if you don’t want it-“ 

“I’d love to stay”, Charles interrupts him, clearing his throat. “Really.”

“Peachy.” Dan grins before gently pushing Leo towards the kitchen. “You can set the table, little lion, Papa cooks. You need any help?” 

He kisses Max on the cheek but Max shakes his head and when he smiles at Dan and Charles sees the soft look in his eyes- look, he knows Max for over 5 years now.

But he has never seen Max smile at anyone the way he smiles at Dan and it makes him strangely happy to see that those two idiots are still so in love. As ridiculous as it may sounds: they’re the only constant in his hectic life. He knows he can always drop by and play some PlayStation with Max or have a beer with Dan when he’s home, knows Dan is there during most of the races - that he has a second family in them even though Max doesn’t like him 80% of the time.

It gives him some comfort and Dan and he chat in the living room, watching over Leo who’s playing with some cars and LEGO while Max starts cooking. It starts smelling like food pretty soon and Charles’s stomach grumbles, following Dan and Leo to the table - Mara is already sitting in her high chair, happily babbling and having a small bowl with something pureed inside.

“It’s chicken with gnocchi and vegetables”, Max says when he brings the plates to the table and he starts cutting Leo’s meat. “Just something simple - don’t wanna ruin your diet.” He gives Charles a pointed look and Leo stares at Charles incredulously. 

“Why are you on a diet?”, he asks while he slowly starts to eat and Charles grins.

“I have to be careful what I eat - if I’m too heavy I’m not fast anymore”, he explains and Leo looks confused. “But you’re always fast!” 

“Thanks, _chéri_.” Charles laughs while Dan is feeding Mara at the moment and trying to make her eat the pureed vegetables.

“She hates carrots”, Max says dryly when he notices Charles watching Dan. “Prefers fruits.” 

“How often is she eating?”, Charles asks curiously and Dan grins. “She gets Formula every three to four hours and solid food around three times a day now but always pureed.” 

“It’s the age where they’re still adorable”, Max mumbles and Dan grins. “True.”

“Hey.” Leo pouts before pushing the vegetables away. “Don’t wanna eat them.” 

“You have to if you want to become a Formula 1 driver one day”, Dan says simply while juggling his attention between feeding a baby and his own food, Leo immediately turning to Charles. “Is that true?”

“Yep.” Charles grins, finishing his chicken which tasted absolutely amazing - he didn’t know Max can cook so well. “Lots of vegetables.” 

“Eww”, Leo mumbles but finishes his plate, a grumpy expression on his face - it’s adorable.

Mara is done as well and Max mixes the Formula powder with some water before giving the bottle to Dan and finishing his own food as well. 

“She started rolling around now”, Max says suddenly, watching Dan with a soft expression in his eyes. “Big fun.”

“Yeah, she loves it.” Dan grins, handing the bottle to Max so he can finish his food and Charles laughs. Mara coos happily and Charles smiles involuntarily, leaning back in his chair. 

“How did you get all that baby knowledge?”, he asks and Max snorts. “We googled.” 

“A lot”, Dan adds and starts stacking the empty plates. “Which can be confusing from time to time because everyone has a different opinion about things.”

“And we had a lot of practice with this one.” Max shrugs, giving Leo a quick smile before handing the empty bottle to Dan. “I’m bringing her to bed, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Night little lioness.” Dan kisses Mara’s cheek, Charles giving her a last smile and Max disappears with her down the hallway. Charles and Leo help Dan with the dishes and when Max comes back, Leo is trying to hide a yawn. 

“About time you also go to bed”, Dan says amused and Leo immediately shakes his head. “No!” 

“Yes”, Max says patiently, taking Leo’s hand and leading him to the kitchen door. “It’s late, no discussion. Say goodnight to Charles and then you brush your teeth.”

“Night Charles, night Daddy”, Leo grumbles and Charles tries not to laugh, waving after him. “Good night, _chéri_.” 

They disappear and Dan gets them three beers from the fridge. “So. You’re okay?” 

“Mhm, could ask you the same. You’re the one with a 5 months old baby.” Charles grins and Dan laughs.

“5 months is a good age, she finally sleeps around 10 hours per night. A blessing”, he replies and Charles wants to say something when Max comes back, looking absolutely done. 

“He wants a bedtime story”, he says dryly. “From Charles because he apparently tells the best ones.”

Oh no not again. Charles stares at Max speechless while Dan starts laughing and Max rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Do you mind?” 

He doesn’t look too happy about it and Charles forces himself to grin. “Not at all.” 

He follows Max into Leo’s bedroom, Balu curled up next to him and sleeping, Leo already tucked in and his eyes sparkle with excitement when he sees him. “Tell me the story from the Knight and the Princess again!” 

“Sure.” Charles sits down on the bed, he doesn’t know if Max stays but he doesn’t care - he’s trying to remember the story.

He tells Leo about Knight Charlotte and Princess Pia again, adding an evil witch named Joana and when he gets to the happy end, it still hurts. His heart aches when he adds the “and they lived happily ever after” but Leo looks happy (and tired) so that’s all he should care about, really.

It’s just a stupid fairy tale he made up, it’s not going to happen in real life.

When he goes back to Max and Dan in the living room both are looking at him but Charles ignores it, taking a long sip from his beer instead. He tries to stay calm, tries to ban the pictures of the fairy tale from his mind and Dan clears his throat.

“Why did you never say that you’re in love with Pierre?”, he asks and Charles feels like all air got knocked out of him. He stares at Dan, reality slowly settling back in and he bites his lips. 

“It was the fairy tale, right?”, he says with a hoarse voice but to his surprise, Dan shakes his head. “Nah, mate, we knew for a while already.” 

“Leo told us after Monza”, Max adds with a small smile and Charles nearly groans. Of course. He should’ve known that “Leo” + “secret” doesn’t really work and Dan looks at him worriedly.

“Did you tell him after Japan?”, he asks and Charles shakes his head, pulling his legs up and hugging them. “No. I thought about kissing him because Lando said the signs are obvious-“ 

“They are”, Dan throws in but shuts up when Max glares at him and Charles takes a deep breath. “I chickened out when his girlfriend showed up.”

He shouldn’t be so bitter, really. Cate is a great person, so nice and kind and Pierre and Cate deserve each other. But it hurts so much thinking about them and he takes another sip from his beer. 

Today had been a good distraction from the whole Pierre thing but all the doubts and fears are back full force and Max clears his throat. “Girlfriend? I thought he’s single?”

He looks at Dan and Dan nods, looking confused. “He is, we even talked about that during the challenge in Monza.” 

“Yeah well, looks like he changed his mind and they got back together then”, Charles mumbles, peeling on the label on his bottle. “They looked pretty happy.”

“That’s bullshit, mate, I’m pretty sure Pierre is single.” Dan gives him a firm glance, leaning back while casually pulling Max closer, arm around his waist. “Trust me.”

Charles does, he really trusts Dan but- 

“You’re 100% sure?”, he asks carefully and Dan nods immediately. “Yes. He would’ve told me.” 

Charles takes a deep breath, he’s not convinced and Max gives him a long look. 

“He’s not straight, mate”, he says and Charles raises his eyebrows. “And he told you that?” 

That sounded harsher than he meant it but Max just shrugs, leaning against Dan. “No, but I have a pretty good gaydar.”

That’s not a convincing argument at all and Charles swallows. “Look, it’s already shitty that I fell for a straight guy. Don’t give me hope, okay? It won’t work out.” 

“Bullshit.” Max scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Pierre is definitely into you, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it yet. Kiss him.”

And there is Max’s infamous advice he already got from Lando. Charles wants to argue with Max, he really does but when he opens his mouth Dan is quicker.

“Live in the moment and do what feels right”, he says calmly. “It will work out, I promise.” 

He gets up to get the birthday cake, some chocolate cake with butter creme and a small Ferrari made out of marzipan on top and they start eating but Charles can’t concentrate even though it tastes amazing.

He’s still staring at Dan, a thousand thoughts running through his mind at once and he eats more of his cake, not sure what to say. 

Dan is one of his longest friends and he trusts him. A lot. He wouldn’t set him up like that, right?

Maybe it’s time he actually starts listening to the advice people have been giving him.

Maybe it’s time to be a little bit brave even though the thought of kissing Pierre scares him more than anything else.

He can’t lose Pierre. He just can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, a few things: 
> 
> \- more maxiel in this part because I missed them and bc Kai and I talked about the fact that's is so sad that J*s didn't get punched in the face by Dan the last time so.... it had to happen, it's what J*s deserves
> 
> \- I have no idea about babies and did a ridiculous amount of research for one paragraph lmao. funnily enough, my girlfriend knew more about this (??) and helped me out, bless her 
> 
> \- your support still makes me so happy and I love all of you so fucking much 💛💛💛💛💛


	5. Chapter 5

**OCTOBER 2026 - AUSTIN, TEXAS**

The mood is tense before the US GP, the end of the season coming closer and closer and they all know that a single mistake could cost them the championship.

And Charles won’t lose again, not this year.

He blocks every thought of Pierre from his mind, focusing on Free Practice and Qualifying and when he jerks himself off to a video of Pierre working out the night before the race - it helps him to relax, okay?

He got Pole, he can allow himself to get distracted and if it’s just for ten minutes in the middle of the night in his dark hotel room.

It doesn’t help him cope with his feelings and it doesn’t help him to get over Pierre but it takes his mind off for a while and that’s all he wants. He does feel like shit afterwards, staring at the ceiling again with a numb feeling in his stomach and he groans, burying his face in his pillow.

He needs sleep, he needs to win that fucking race tomorrow or he can forget the championship this year. He needs those points, needs to be better than Alex and Seb.

He keeps tossing and turning for a while, his thoughts a mess of Pierre and the race tomorrow and when he finally falls asleep, he has some strange dreams of Pierre driving his Ferrari.

He wins the US GP, Pierre getting P2 and when they step on the podium together, screaming and celebrating, Pierre hugging him tightly- Charles’s heart is nearly bursting with love.

Sometime during last night he decided to tell Pierre how he feels, to take a risk and he’s scared shitless but he knows it’s the only way. Knows they need to talk about it because he sure as hell can’t go on like this.

He needs to focus on the championship and he can’t do that when he’s distracted by something else the whole time. Either Pierre loves him too and everything is well or he doesn’t and that will hurt like hell but then he can maybe at least close that chapter.

Thinking about the last option makes him sick but he made up his mind. He needs to tell him, no matter what.

He sets out to find Pierre after the podium celebrations, making his way to the Red Bull garage - he knows Pierre is in his driver’s room, probably collecting his things and Charles’s heart is beating in his throat.

He’s anxious, a fucking mess and he takes a deep breath. What if he misinterpreted his feelings-

_‘Don't be blind to your feelings, don’t deny them.’_

He’s in love with Pierre. There’s no use in ignoring or denying it, he knows it’s true and Charles takes a deep breath. But talking is hard, he always stumbles over his words when it’s Pierre, how is he supposed to tell him how he feels?! He can’t talk-

_‘Fucking communicate man, don’t waste time.’_

Communication is the key for every successful relationship and Charles is not an idiot. He knows they need to talk and he takes another breath to calm himself. Pierre deserves the truth. But what if Pierre is not into him, he’s going to ruin their friendship-

_‘Don’t be scared when the signs are obvious.’_

There have been hugs that lingered a little bit too long, he has seen Pierre look at him when he thought Charles didn’t notice. Small things over time, nothing he thought would be enough but- He needs to take a gamble but he has no idea what to do, how-

_‘Live in the moment and do what’s right.’_

Okay. He can do that. Charles takes another deep breath, he’s in front of Pierre’s driver’s room and he pushes the imaginary Hulk, Lewis, Lando and Dan in his mind away, clinging on to their words.

It has to go well. It just has to.

He knocks, coming in when he hears a “Yes?” and smiles when he sees Pierre sitting on the floor, trophy and champagne bottle next to him.

“Charles!” Pierre’s eyes are sparkling and he smiles when he sees him, getting up and Charles swallows dryly, smiling as well. Pierre’s room is a mess, things laying around everywhere and it looks like he just started packing.

“I missed sharing podiums with you.” Pierre grins, coming closer and Charles’s heart is beating so loud in his chest he’s sure Pierre must hear it. 

“Me too”, he manages to say, he’s so fucking nervous and he still doesn’t know what to say.

“So? What brings you here?” Pierre is still smiling at him, blue eyes clear and trusting and Charles’s palms are sweaty. “I- there- so I-“

Oh for fuck’s sake. Charles closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again, Pierre gives him a warm smile. “You know you can tell me everything, right? I’m your best friend.”

And that’s exactly the problem.

“I know.” Charles smiles, his hands are shaking by now but Pierre doesn’t seem to notice, he’s still looking at him and smiling. Charles is close to bailing out again but he clings on to all the advice he has gotten in the last few weeks and he takes a small step forward.

Pierre is not moving back, just raising his eyebrows amused and Charles is so nervous he feels like passing out. He just needs to lean in a little, press his lip against Pierre’s and that’s it. Just kiss him. No big deal.

Fuck he’s so scared but Pierre- he loves him so much. He needs to take a gamble and before he can bail out he leans in, gently pressing his lips against Pierre’s.

His lips are warm and soft and for a second Charles’s heart is overflowing with love, fireworks exploding in his belly - he actually did it. He’s kissing Pierre, he isn’t a coward, he is brave-

And then he realises that Pierre isn’t kissing him back and he feels like he just got punched in the gut. Pierre froze completely, just standing there and Charles comes crashing down from his high, his heart bursting into a thousand pieces and he pulls back quickly.

Pierre stares at him with a shocked expression on his face and Charles’s can feel the tears building up, his hands still shaking but for a completely different reason this time. His breathing quickens, he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet and he manages a quick “I’m sorry” before he storms out, tears streaming down his face the second he’s out of sight.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he kiss a straight man, his _best friend_ of all people, how- how could he have thought that Pierre would actually be into him. He can’t get Pierre’s shocked look out of his head, he’s a sobbing mess when he reaches his hotel room and buries himself in his bed under four big pillows and two blankets.

He’s crying, letting it all out and it hurts so much he feels sick. Pierre rejecting him hurts more than he could’ve ever imagined and he digs his nails in the palm of his hand, desperately screaming in the pillow.

How could he have been so stupid. He just ruined absolutely everything and he runs his hand over his face, hugging one of the pillows tight to his chest. He ruined his friendship to Pierre, lost his best friend and he hiccups, curling himself into a small ball.

The sun is already down outside, he should go downstairs for dinner but Charles isn’t hungry - he feels sick and he’s pretty sure he won’t get anything in his stomach right now. He also doesn’t want to meet Pierre at dinner and he buries his head in his hands.

He’s such a fucking idiot and he knows he wanted clarity but he had hoped- had hoped Pierre loves him too. A small, stupid part in him had hoped since he realised he’s in love with Pierre and he really thought he could move on the second he has clarity.

How fucking wrong he had been. Charles has no idea how he’s supposed to focus on the last races and the championship while his heart is burning and broken and he sobs, hugging the pillow tighter.

What a fucking mess.

He nearly gets a heart attack when he checks his phone and sees that Pierre wrote him and with shaking hands he unlocks his phone, going into their WhatsApp chat.

No. No, no, no, he doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t want to talk about his stupid crush but he knows they have to and he throws his phone next to him on the bed, crying even more.

He fucked up badly and he’s not ready for Pierre telling him tomorrow how sorry he is. That he’s straight and has a girlfriend. That he doesn’t want to be his friend anymore.

He tries to fall asleep but he’s too anxious for tomorrow, thousands of thoughts at once running through his head and he’s still crying from time to time, using an unhealthy amount of tissues.

He spends most of his time with staring at the ceiling or out of the window, the anxiety and panic nearly eating him alive and he just wants to go back home. Wants to go back to Monaco and not see anyone for weeks.

Charles takes a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes and bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. He needs- needs to talk to someone about this but he has no idea who.

Pierre obviously doesn’t work - his first instinct is still to call his best friend but he can’t. From all people Pierre is the last one he wants to talk to about this and it hurts.

Dan is in Austin, just a few rooms down the hallway and he could text him. But Charles is pretty sure Dan would immediately come over and check on him, making sure he’s okay and Charles doesn’t want to see anyone right now.

There are not many people left he realises - actually there’s no one left. He doesn’t have Lewis’s or Hulk’s phone number, Lando and he are not close enough and he closes his eyes, a lump forming in his throat.

He doesn’t have many close friends he’d trust with that and he hesitantly reaches for his phone, an idea forming in his head. It’s 8 in the morning in Monaco right now, Austin being 7 hours behind.

There’s a slight chance that Max might be awake.

But Max and he are not friends. They’re- whatever they are but they’re not friends, hell Max doesn’t even like him and Charles chews on his bottom lip.

He’s pretty sure Max is just going to forward his potential message to Dan so he can deal with it. It would make sense, Max is thousands of kilometres away and can’t do shit, Dan is the better option.

It’s just that Charles really doesn’t want pity. He wants someone who’s brutally honesty with him and no one is better in that than Max Verstappen. And he’s desperate.

He is not proud for how long he needs to type and send these two messages and he just prays Max will reply. Won’t forward his messages to Dan or worse, ignore him.

Charles doesn’t know if he can believe Max, if he wants to. He doesn’t want to have hope. Not again.

But Max promised and- again, Charles is desperate and his heart stupid, clinging on to every last bit of hope. He just wants to be happy.

He slept 3 hours maybe and looks like that too when he wakes up the next morning, feeling emotionally drained and he showers before he stays in his hotel room, still not hungry and able to eat anything.

There’s no concerned message from Dan when he checks his phone so Max apparently really didn’t tell him and it means more to him than he thought. He loves Dan, he really does but it’s not the comfort he needs right now and he even smiles after a pretty annoyed sounding “Stop whining” from Max.

He appreciates that Max stays in contact with him, being the emotional support he desperately needs - even if it’s just Max being done with him. It helps and when he goes to the lobby to meet with Pierre, he grips his phone tightly.

He can always flee to Australia and start a new life there as a shepherd. Not that he knows much about sheep but he’s pretty sure Dan could teach him - Charles knows he grew up on a farm and Max and he bought one lately, visiting once a year with the kids to-

“Charles?” He flinches when he hears Pierre’s voice behind him and he slowly turns around, forcing himself to a weak smile. “Hey.” His voice sounds like shit and Pierre bites his lip, avoiding his eyes.

It’s so fucking awkward and Charles doesn’t know what to say when they leave the hotel, taking an Uber to some restaurant downtown. He has no idea where they’re going, Pierre gave the driver some address but Charles was too busy to not start crying than paying attention and he holds on to his phone as if his life depended on it.

Just a conversation and then he can take the next flight home. Or to Australia.

They don’t talk on the drive to the restaurant, Charles’s throat too tight and Pierre doesn’t seem to know what to say - it’s awkward. Awkward and uncomfortable and Charles doesn’t see a point in this, doesn’t get why Pierre wants to talk about it.

He’s fine with forgetting about it, just ignoring it ever happened and when he sits down across from Pierre, he avoids his gaze, focusing on the white table cloth instead.

“I’m sorry for yesterday”, Pierre breaks the silence and Charles takes a deep breath, slowly lifting his gaze. Pierre looks at him with a pained expression and he runs a hand through his hair. “You just took me completely by surprise and-“

“No I’m sorry”, Charles interrupts him, his voice hoarse and he can feel the tears prickle in his eyes. “You’re my best friend Pierre and kissing you- it was stupid. I am stupid.”

Pierre blinks, looking a bit overwhelmed and suddenly Charles can’t stop talking, needing to let it all out. “I- I am in love with you and I really hoped it wouldn’t change anything but I hoped- hoped that you maybe felt the same but apparently I was wrong and I’m so sorry. I get if you want some distance or not be my friend anymore but I’m really sorry.”

Pierre stares at him, a small smile forming on his face and Charles blinks. What-

“I’m also in love with you, Charles”, he says quietly, hesitantly reaching for his hand. “I really am and that’s why I am so sorry for how I reacted yesterday.” 

He blushes and Charles is pretty sure he misheard him. “What?!”

“I was so scared. And overwhelmed.” Now it’s Pierre’s turn to avoid his eyes and he nervously bites on his bottom lip, eyes roaming through the room. “I didn’t know what to do and I never thought you’d be into _me_ of all people, you could have everyone and then you kissed me and- and I panicked.”

“I panicked too”, Charles mumbles before he shakes his head incredulously. “But you and Cate-“

“Are just friends”, Pierre ends his sentence, smiling shyly. “She- look we broke up last year and then in January I realised that- that I’m in love with you.” 

It still feels so strange hearing Pierre say that and Charles stares at him, actually speechless. 

“What?”, he manages to say and Pierre blushes even more.

“I had a full on existential crisis, I was terrified of seeing you again in Barcelona for testing, terrified I would act different around you. Was terrified of not being straight. I’ve had crushes on ... boys before but never that strong, it was easy to ignore them, you know? Easy to tell myself I just admired them and I dated girls so it was fine. And then in January, I fell for you and Charles, I- I have never felt for someone as much as I do for you.”

Pierre’s face is completely red by now and Charles is speechless. “But they said Cate and you got back together, you were seen having lunch together-“

“We met to talk about everything, I- I told her. About myself and that I’m in love with you.” Pierre nervously plays with his hands, biting his bottom lip. “I just really needed a friend, you know? And she has always understood me better than anyone else - next to you but I obviously couldn’t talk with you about that.”

He gives him a pained smile.

“It felt so good to tell her and talk with her about everything, we’re really good friends but that’s it. She reassured me that it will be fine and I just- Charles, never in my life have I told anyone about my sexuality!”

Pierre stares at him, blue eyes wide and he swallows dryly.

“F1 isn’t really the ... easiest place to question your sexuality. Helmut always made jokes that he’d kick a gay driver out of the team. That gay drivers aren’t worth his time, that they are weak and bad drivers. I was just terrified.”

Charles listens to him, still speechless and he has no idea what to say. He had no idea-

“But when I came out to you- why didn’t you say something??” He doesn’t want to sound so accusing but he’s still confused and shocked and hurt and Pierre lowers his gaze.

“When you told me- Charles I didn’t know what to say. I told myself the whole year already that you’re straight, that we could never be together and then- I was shocked. Also it was your moment, you just trusted me with that - it wasn’t about me. I didn’t want to ruin your Coming Out moment with my own story, this was about you.”

Of course Pierre is also the most considerate person on the planet and Charles’s heart is hammering against his ribs. “I-“

“I’m sorry I didn’t say something earlier. And for yesterday.” Pierre takes a deep breath and Charles squeezes his hand quietly, searching for words.

“So you’re ... actually in love with me too?”, he says carefully and Pierre smiles at that. “Yeah. As I’ve mentioned at least five times in the last ten minutes.” 

“Okay.” Charles smiles as well, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and he can’t believe it all was just a fucking misunderstanding.

Pierre managed to break his heart and put it back together in less than 24 hours and he’s not sure how to deal with that.

“Can I kiss you again?”, he asks after quickly checking that no one is looking and Pierre’s smile widens. “I’d love that.” 

“Me too.” They smile at each other for another moment before Charles leans in, heart beating in his throat.

A tiny part in him is still scared that yesterday will repeat itself- that Pierre will change his mind. But when their lips touch, soft and gentle, Pierre immediately kisses him back, pulling him a little closer and Charles feels like he’s melting on the spot.

Pierre’s lips are still so soft and warm and it’s even better than Charles imagined kissing him would feel like. All weight has been lifted from his shoulders and his heart slowly calms down, he feels content and relaxed.

Kissing Pierre feels _right_ and when they break apart, leaning their foreheads together, they’re both a little out of breath and they smile at each other.

“Are you sure you-“, Charles starts with a hoarse voice but Pierre just kisses him again, his hand slowly sliding in Charles’s hair and pulling him closer. Charles smiles into the kiss, everything in him tingles and when they break apart the second time, he’s unable to open his eyes for a few moments afterwards, the feeling of Pierre’s lips still lingering on his own.

“Very sure”, Pierre says, his voice is a little hoarse as well and when Charles opens his eyes, Pierre’s blue eyes are sparkling with happiness. 

“Very”, he repeats and Charles can’t stop smiling. “Me too.”

At that moment the waiter brings their food and Charles takes a deep breath, quickly writing Max that everything went well while Pierre asks them waiter for some more water.

Charles rolls his eyes when he sees Max’s answer but he also can’t stop smiling and he pushes his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. Their friendship is truly something else but he knows Max doesn’t mean it like that and when he looks up, he sees Pierre watching him.

“Just Max”, Charles says, taking a sip from his glass. “I, eh, panicked a little last night.” 

“I’m still so sorry.” Pierre bites his lip, guilt in his eyes and he takes a deep breath. “Would you- would you want to try a relationship?”

“Pierre, of course. If you’re okay with it?” Charles’s heart is suddenly beating faster again and Pierre smiles shyly. “Yes. We- keep it a secret for now though?” 

“Mhm. Need to focus on winning my championship.” Charles winks at him and Pierre actually laughs at that. “Good to know that you’ve got your priorities straight.” 

“Yeah but that’s also the only straight thing about me.”

Pierre chokes on his water laughing and Charles grins, thumb caressing Pierre’s hand. It feels so good that they’re back to normal, joking and just being so easy around each other again and Charles can’t believe he got this lucky.

He got his friend back, got even more and he doesn’t stop smiling during the whole lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "famille" is apparently French for "family" but I don't speak French so sksksks please correct me if I'm wrong
> 
> I love them did I mention that?
> 
> there's a small epilogue coming after this 💛💛


	6. Chapter 6

**DECEMBER 2026 - ROUEN, FRANCE**

“I can’t believe I’m dating a World Champion.” 

“I can’t believe I’m dating _you_.” Charles grins and Pierre laughs, linking their hands together while they walk through the city.

They’re in Pierre’s home town, strolling over the Christmas market before Charles is going to meet Pierre’s parents later that evening and he’s a little nervous. Not that he didn’t meet Pierre’s parents before, he did - just never as his boyfriend.

Everything after Austin got so much better, Charles becoming World Champion in Abu Dhabi after a nerve-wracking battle with Alex in the last race and when he stepped on the podium that night, lifting his trophy - it still feels like a dream.

The parties after that are all a blur, all he knows is that Dan was there and Max (who was a bit grumpy that Alex didn’t win but he hugged him nevertheless and didn’t strangle him so Charles counts that as a win) and Pierre, screaming and celebrating with him and it was perfect.

They made their relationship public that night, kissing in front of the whole Red Bull garage and hundreds of journalists, Alex being the first one to cheer at them while Helmut just looked completely shocked. Christian did offer them his support and Charles isn’t sure how serious that offer was, given that he made it in front of all the journalists but he doesn’t care.

They’re happy and the fans have been incredibly supportive, flooding their social media accounts with love.

Seb retired after the season and as much as Charles will miss him - he knows Seb deserves peace. Peace and a life with Kimi in Switzerland. There are rumours that Mick will be his new teammate but he doesn’t care about that that at the moment - all he cares about right now is that he’s here with Pierre and they’re happy.

“Seriously though, that kiss in front of the whole Red Bull team after you won the race - we wrote history.” Pierre grins and Charles laughs, pulling him closer. “We did, the picture is iconic. Helmut still isn’t talking to you?”

“No, but everyone else has been super supportive. One of my mechanics reached out to me and told me how much it means to him - he’s gay as well but never dared to say something.” Pierre’s eyes are sparkling and Charles feels the warmth spreading through his chest, pulling Pierre into a soft kiss.

His lips are cold and he smiles in the kiss, enjoying the moment for a second. It’s cold but he doesn’t care - he has Pierre here with him, kissing him. Everything else is secondary.

They keep walking over the Christmas market, getting some mulled wine and waffles, just enjoying the peaceful Christmas mood, holding hands and being happy. They get stopped by fans for pictures from time to time but Charles doesn’t mind, glad that they seem so accepting.

He’s pretty sure he only got away with kissing Pierre in Abu Dhabi because he’s Charles Leclerc - and became World Champion a few hours prior.

God, it still feels so fucking unreal saying that. Charles Leclerc, World Champion with Ferrari. So fucking unreal but also so fucking good.

They’d kept it civil after that until they reached his hotel room and the “You just became World Champion” sex after that definitely belongs to his favourites - it was fucking amazing and he still gets shivers from just thinking about that night.

And thinking about sex while he’s on his way to meet Pierre’s parents as his boyfriend for the first time is definitely a bad idea. Charles forces himself to think about boring things like data sheets to stop the blood going south, Pierre not noticing anything and happily telling him about his cousin who apparently got engaged a few days ago.

“You ready?”, Pierre asks while they reach the door and Charles nods, trying to stay calm. He nervously reaches for Pierre’s hand though and Pierre’s smile widens. “It will be okay, they love you”, he reassured him while he unlocks the door, Charles just nods.

He really hopes they’ll accept him as Pierre’s boyfriend. That’s he’s good enough for them.

Pierre outed himself a month ago, his parents being nothing but loving and accepting and he can do this. He knows Jean and Louise since he was a child, it will be okay.

He hangs up his jacket and slips out of his shoes before he follows Pierre in the familiar house, knowing his way around by heart after all this time. Jean and Louise are in the living room, immediately getting up when they see them and Louise pulls Charles into a warm hug.

“Charles, _chéri_ , how are you doing?”, she asks and he relaxes a little, returning the smile. “Good.” 

Jean pats his shoulder and Pierre pulls Charles closer to him, blushing slightly. “You, eh. You’ve seen the picture but I wanted to tell you in person. Charles and I are together, he’s my boyfriend.”

Pierre bites his lip and Charles has to avert his eyes, loving it way too much. He focuses on Louise and Jean instead, Louise’s smile widening.

“Yeah, we kinda expected that after the pictures. And we’re really happy for you two, you’re good for each other.” She looks visibly happy and Jean nods. 

“Was about time”, is all he says and Louise heads for the kitchen. “You hungry?”

Charles stares after her, his whole anxiety gone and he blinks. That was it?! He stressed himself for ... _this_?! Pierre just smiles, pulling him on the comfortable armchair next to the Christmas tree and dropping on his lap. 

“See? All went well.” He grins and Charles shakes his head, taking a deep breath before pulling Pierre closer, cuddling up to him. 

His boyfriend is wearing some soft hoodie from Dan’s collection, smelling like laundry detergent, his perfume and just _Pierre_ and Charles smiles, his hand threading through Pierre’s hair.

“You know I like to overthink things”, he mumbles, Pierre laughs and Charles’s heart skips a beat at the sound - it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“I do but that’s why you have me.” Pierre gently cups his face with one hand, blue eyes full of love. “I’ll always be there for you. And stop you.” 

He leans in and kisses him softly, his lips warm and the taste of waffles and mulled wine still lingering in his mouth and Charles can feel the little fireworks exploding in his belly - like every time he kisses Pierre.

They kiss softly next to the Christmas tree, Charles feeling at peace and when he hears the song that’s playing quietly in the background he can’t hold back a grin.

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

He knows the song is probably about the end of a romance or some break-up but he doesn’t care - one can always reinterpret songs, right? They’ve both said everything, both talked about everything and it turned out perfect for them.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

The loser would then be his anxiety and the winner Charles himself and he cuddles up a little more to Pierre, humming along to the song while he takes a deep breath, enjoying the peace.

“Didn’t know you’re an ABBA fan”, Pierre comments amused and Charles laughs, Monza feeling like it was ages ago. 

“It’s a classic”, he replies and Pierre grins, wanting to say something when Louise calls them for dinner.

“Well, I’m sure my mum agrees with you there.” Pierre laughs, taking his hand and they go to the dining room, having dinner with Pierre’s parents and his four brothers who came home for Christmas. 

It’s peaceful, domestic, more than Charles could’ve ever hoped for and he squeezes Pierre’s thigh below the table, giving him a soft smile from time to time.

  


“Fuck, I’ll never get tired of sucking you off”, Pierre mumbles later night, hand trailing over Charles’s body and Charles moans, pushing his hips up. “Pierre stop the teasing, just fuck me-“

“Stop being such a brat.” Pierre slaps his thigh lightly and Charles still regrets that he told him about the “jerking off to the Red Bull promo video”. On the other hand, his sex life got even better after that and he smirks, giving Pierre his best innocent smile.

“What if I don’t?”, he asks and Pierre snorts, shaking his head amused. “You really need to learn some patience, _chéri_.” 

“Patience is overrated.” Charles flips him off but moans when Pierre’s hand is back on his ass, circling his hole teasingly.

“And you’re a brat”, Pierre states simply before he pushes one finger inside, taking Charles completely by surprise and Charles bites in the pillow, trying to stay quiet. No need to wake up Jean, Louise or Pierre’s brothers and he takes a deep breath when Pierre adds a second finger.

Pierre prepares him quickly before he gives him a soft look, pulling his hips a little closer. 

“Ready?”, he whispers and Charles nods. “ _Oui_.” 

“Good.” Pierre slowly slides into him, careful but steady and Charles forces himself to relax.

As hard as Pierre fucks him from time to time - he’s always careful. Always makes sure he’s okay and sex with Pierre is even better than he imagined. Just having him so close, trusting him so much-

Their first time had been messy, chaotic and uncoordinated, Pierre never having done it before but Charles had helped him, making sure he’s comfortable. They slowly found their rhythm, found out what the other one likes and Charles still can’t believe Pierre trusts him so much.

Pierre starts moving now, settling for a steady but hard rhythm and Charles moans, hand gripping the sheet. He loves him so fucking much and he pushes his ass up a little more, trying to get even more of Pierre’s dick.

Pierre groans, grip tightening and Charles looks at him with hazy eyes. 

“I’m all yours”, he whispers, whimpering when Pierre hits his prostate just at the right angle. “Always and forever.”

“Good.” Pierre tightens his grip even more but when Charles looks into his eyes there’s nothing but love and he moans, Pierre picking up his rhythm a little. 

“I doubt anyone else could give you what you need anyway, given how needy you are”, Pierre adds while reaching for Charles’s dick and a choked sob escapes his lip, Pierre playing with his dick while still fucking him.

It’s all getting too much, the fireworks in his stomach exploding again, blood rushing through his veins and his breathing quickening. There’s sweat on his forehead and he comes after a few quick strokes from Pierre, spilling all over Pierre’s hand and his stomach, moaning in the pillow next to him.

“Fuck”, Pierre chokes out when Charles licks some cum from his hand and Charles gives him an innocent smile, falling back in the pillows. Pierre comes shortly after him with a low moan and Charles winces when he pulls out.

He’s sore but he’s not surprised after all the sex they had in the last few days and he pulls Pierre next to him, his heartbeat slowly calming down. 

“That was amazing”, Pierre mumbles, his hand running through Charles’s hair and Charles smiles, kissing him softly.

“It always is with you”, he whispers and Pierre’s smile makes Charles all warm and fuzzy inside. They cuddle up under the thick blanket, Charles resting his head on Pierre’s naked chest and he falls asleep with a smile on his face, listening to Pierre’s calm breathing.

“Remember what we promised each other in 2006?”, Charles says, it’s the morning of Christmas Day and a soft smile spreads over Pierre’s face. “That you would marry me?” 

“Yeah.” Charles smiles as well, taking a sip from his coffee.

It’s a peaceful morning, Louise and Jean are still sleeping and Pierre’s smile widens, his blue eyes sparkling. “As if I could ever forget that. I thought about it every day.”

“Me too.” Charles takes his hand, squeezing it slightly and he nervously chews on his bottom lip. “Because I still wanna do that.”

Pierre looks up sharply, a small smile on his face and there’s nothing but love in his eyes when he looks at him, lacing his fingers with Charles’s. 

“Is that a proposal?”

“It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I still don't speak French but I'm praying this works - the last caption would be "love of my life" 💛
> 
> (I also found no information anywhere what the name for Pierre's mum so I just went with Louise for now)
> 
> Ahhhhhhh. I can't believe this is done already as well I had so much fun with them and I just love the universe. I have currently 3 other requests for the YouTube AU planned (next to so much other stuff) so this isn't the end even though I have NO idea when I'll write/post them - there are a lot of fic ideas going on atm 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it - kinda curious what your favourite Sequel is, lemme know 👀
> 
> Thank you all so so so so so much for the support, you all are incredible 💛💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
